Lizard Sphere: Book 1
by Ethan-The-WriterMan
Summary: This is not about Dragon Ball Z, but moreso uses the mechanics of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball to write a story. This is the story of young Ethan Mukiru, and his quest to save the Earth - and the universe - from uncertain doom. His childhood enemy, Demon King Keonde, is at it again, and Ethan will need to team up with his friends to be able to defeat him.
1. Prologue to Story

"When I was a baby, I was found by my Grandpa James, abandoned in the middle of the woods. He decided that he couldn't leave me alone, and brought me back home with him, where he'd raise me for the next twelve years. In those twelve years, he taught me many things, including how to fight using Martial Arts. He told me that he saw a hidden potential lurking deep within me, and that I wasn't an ordinary boy. I knew I wasn't normal for a long time, because I had a golden tail, and Grandpa didn't.

Eventually, Grandpa fell ill, and he was slowly beginning to die. I began researching medicinal books to try and find how to treat whatever disease he had attained, but instead, I ended up finding a book on the Earth's history, and inside, I read something about the legend of the Lizard Spheres. The legend goes as so:

"Hundreds of years ago, a man was sent from another planet in order to watch over the Earth and make sure no harm came to it. The Earth eventually fell into peril when a war abruptly began, evil being led by the Makyo Qwerty. It wasn't until the man who was sent, who is now deemed as the Earth Guardian, descended from above the clouds and stopped Qwerty, and banished him into a star that orbited the universe. Evil disappeared, and the Earth Guardian created seven magical spheres known as the Lizard Spheres. Once all gathered together, a giant Dragon may be summoned, and it will grant the wish of its user. The Earth Guardian made said spheres so he could revive the lives lost in the war. Once he wished upon them, they scattered around the planet, never to be used again… But legends say that they still exist."

I decided that no doctor could cure Grandpa of his old age, but I had hope that the Lizard Spheres could, so I grabbed my things, and I set out on my journey to gather them and summon the Dragon. I looked high and low, all over, on an adventure that would last one year, and I met some new friends, too. I met Masmik, who tried to rob me for one of the Lizard Spheres, but I convinced him otherwise, and I also met Miko, who was wandering the Earth in search for a purpose, and the two of them decided to join me on my journey.

Eventually, I managed to find six Lizard Spheres, and when I had gotten hint of where the seventh was, Miko, Masmik and I were attacked, and imprisoned in some strange base. Our Lizard Spheres were also stolen, and we found out that we'd been imprisoned by the Android Army, led by Doctor Drugian, who wanted the Lizard Spheres to rule the world. He had the seventh one, and he tried to summon the Dragon, but he couldn't, because he didn't know the password. Miko, Masmik and I were in captivity for about a month, until somebody came to break us out. It was somebody that none of us knew. Her name was Sayaka, and she was apparently a super-powerful Martial Artist. She helped us escape with the Lizard Spheres, and she brought us to her home on a secluded island in the middle of the ocean.

We tried to summon the Dragon, but before we could, a robot named Android 1 had arrived, and he fought all of us head-on. We were no match however, and he stole the Lizard Spheres and fled. When I awoke, the sky was dark, and I could see a tall, glowing Dragon, very close. I limped over towards the Dragon with the injuries I had sustained, and I could see an elderly man with an army of cyborgs surrounding him as he made his wish. He made the wish to the Dragon to summon forth a man known as Demon King Keonde. The Dragon, Doragon, granted his wish, and out of a cloud of energy, a tall blue Alien-like man appeared. This was Demon King Keonde.

Demon King Keonde destroyed all of the man's army. This man was Doctor Drugian. He scolded Demon King Keonde, and Demon King Keonde quickly left, claiming he was now going to terrorize the planet. Doctor Drugian soon left as well, muttering to himself that he'd stop Demon King Keonde and then take over the Earth. Soon, I found myself alone, watching the Lizard Spheres scatter over the Earth. I had failed my task, but I knew something had to be done about Keonde, so I followed him on foot, as I couldn't fly.

Demon King Keonde went to a city, and threatened to destroy it, but I made myself known, and challenged him to a battle, and I lost horribly. At the brink of death, however, I was saved, but I couldn't see who saved me, as I fell unconscious… When I awoke, it was hard to breathe, and I was in an unfamiliar place. I was confronted by a man that looked a lot like Keonde, but he said his name was Fluete, and he was the Earth Guardian.

Guardian Fluete explained that the Earth was in grave danger, and that he needed my help to save it. He said that I had to train to become the Earth's mightiest protector. I had my doubts, but I accepted the challenge, and began training under Guardian Fluete, all while Demon King Keonde terrorized the Earth… Guardian Fluete taught me many things, such as how to fly, and how to sense other's energy, and he even taught me my signature technique, the Masenko. He also taught me how to better control my Ki, and a different style of fighting.

We trained together for about a month, until Guardian Fluete felt that I was ready to go into what is known as the Room of Spirit and Time, which you can get two years worth of training in there in exchange for one day in Earth time. I went inside, and began training. It was difficult, however, as the gravity was a lot stronger than Earth's, and I felt myself having a tough time trying to train myself.

A full year went by before I couldn't take it any longer, and I left the Room of Spirit and Time. It had only been half a day, but I told Guardian Fluete that it was too much for me. He said that I'd gotten stronger, however, and together, we went down to Earth to go stop Demon King Keonde. The Earth was a lot different than I'd remembered it… It was horrible. It was dark, and destroyed, and many people had been slaughtered. I already felt like I'd failed, seeing how bad the Earth was, but Guardian Fluete assured me that everything would be okay. We went to where Demon King Keonde was, and we challenged him. Instead of fighting us himself, he sent people after us, not wanting to do his own dirty work.

It was a man named Evan, and his sidekick, Sileanic. Evan was the Crane Hermit, and Sileanic was his student. They were evil. They were mercenaries - they killed people for money. When Evan tried to attack me, Sayaka came out of nowhere, and kicked him away, and began fighting him, and Miko came and began fighting Sileanic. Guardian Fluete told me that it was time for me to fight Demon King Keonde, and I did begin fighting him. The fight was long and gruesome, but it was apparent that he was so much stronger than me. I was being crushed.

I was almost unconscious on the ground, when I remember Demon King Keonde preparing an attack to kill me… Then, out of nowhere, Masmik came, and cut Demon King Keonde in half! It seemed as if we'd won the battle, but he somehow regenerated his destroyed limbs, and he began fighting Masmik. I was beaten half to death, and as I stared into the sky, I saw the moon. The full moon. It was very pretty… But something strange happened to me that I don't quite recall. Everybody tells me that I began emitting a strange energy, and I grew into a giant, golden fox, with immense power, and I began crushing Demon King Keonde as if he was nothing.

The next thing I remember, I was waking up, and everybody else was knocked unconscious, besides Demon King Keonde. I got up, and limped towards him, quietly, and right there and then, I attempted to defeat him with a Masenko. However, Demon King Keonde turned, and I realized that he was gravely hurt, and he'd run out of energy. He had a huge internal hole in his chest, and couldn't regenerate due to the energy loss, and he was groaning and murmuring about how he'd lost once more and he'd never be able to achieve his dreams. I don't know why I did it, but I told him to leave; I told him that I'd spare him, just this once, and that if he left, I would not kill him. Big words coming out of a fourteen-year old's mouth, right?

But Demon King Keonde listened, surprisingly. He lifted himself into the air, and slowly flew away. I then passed out once more. When I woke up, I was in the hospital, recovering from my injuries. Apparently I'd been out for a few days. I asked Guardian Fluete where Miko, and Sayaka were, and he said that they were with Evan and Sileanic, fighting off some cyborgs from the Android Army. Apparently, Doctor Drugian had created two cyborgs, Cyborg 182 and Cyborg 183, to stop Demon King Keonde, and take over the Earth for himself. I desperately wanted to go help, but many of my bones were broken, and Guardian Fluete nor the doctors would let me, so I was forced to stay in bed, crippled.

Eventually, I met Alexia, who was a… cat… girl… sage… thing, and she gave me some Magic Fruit, which healed all of my wounds, and allowed me to go join the battle. It wasn't a battle, however, as I'd arrived just in time to watch the others get captured by Doctor Drugian, and I followed them back to his laboratory. I snuck in, and I snooped around, and I managed to snag the remote that controlled Cyborgs 182 and 183, and I deactivated them, and then destroyed the remote. That got the attention of Doctor Drugian. When he rushed me to attack, I dealt a devastating blow to him, kicking his head clean off. It was revealed that he too was a Cyborg. He yelled that he'd eventually get his revenge, before what was left of him short-circuited, and he was defeated.

Miko, Sayaka, Evan, and Sileanic all thanked me for their help. It was revealed that Sayaka and Evan had had a long history before joining up to fight Demon King Keonde and the Android Army… I remember Sayaka's words clearly…

"Hundreds of years ago, Evan and I were both teenagers, both pupils underneath the expert Dragon Hermit, Senpu, training under him to become powerful teachers ourselves. However, everything changed when Qwerty invaded the Earth, and we had to help Sensei Senpu try and defend the Earth. His life was taken in Qwerty's invasion, and Evan and I both blamed each other for his death, sending us down different paths… I secluded myself from people, and Evan became a contract killer… I became the Turtle Hermit, and he became the Crane Hermit…"

But Evan had apparently had a change of heart while fighting alongside us. He decided that he would train me in the Crane Hermit Style, if I so wished, and I accepted. So I trained under Evan, while Miko trained under Sayaka. We became rivals, but we were also best friends, as well…

I searched for the Lizard Spheres again, as it had been my goal, and on the way, I met a woman named Ayumi, who was a fighter who'd also been searching for the Lizard Spheres. Her, Evan, Sileanic and I searched the globe, and eventually, we managed to find all seven. I summoned Doragon, the gigantic lizard, and I made the wish to him that my Grandpa James be healed of his illnesses, but Doragon revealed to me that Grandpa James had passed on while I'd been helping saving the world… I asked Doragon to revive Grandpa James, but Grandpa James did not want to come back, and told me that it'd been his time to pass… Although saddened, I knew that I wasn't going to go against his wishes… So I instead used the Lizard Spheres to restore the Earth and its people to the way it was before it was invaded by the Android Army and Demon King Keonde. Doragon granted my wish, and the Lizard Spheres scattered. I went to train with Evan, and Ayumi tagged along. It seemed as if her and Evan had a "thing" going on, if you know what I mean.

Two years passed, and I had been officially trained by Evan, and I'd become well-acquainted with him and his other student, Sileanic, and Evan wanted Sileanic and I to join the World Martial Arts Tournament. So, we entered, and it wasn't any surprise that Miko, too, entered. Miko was able to defeat Sileanic in a round, but I was also able to defeat Miko in the Semi-Finals. The Finals, however, contained a battle I'd been hoping I wouldn't have to do… Demon King Keonde had returned for his revenge, and he was going to be fighting me. I accepted, of course, and we had an epic fight, but in the end, I managed to come out on top, again by me transforming into the apparent giant, golden fox.

Demon King Keonde left to go be in seclusion once more, and I was deemed the 13th World Martial Arts Tournament Champion. I was given the Zenni cash prize, and I went to buy myself a small cabin out in the woods where I could live in peace… It's been four years since the World Martial Arts Tournament, and I haven't seen any of my friends ever since. But I can assure one thing - I've certainly been training for all of these years! Until next book - Farewell!"


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Ethan was twenty years old. He had an average build, and was about six feet tall. His hair was short - he had a buzz cut - and dark brown. His eyes were dark blue, and his skin was quite pale, the kind of pale you'd see on somebody who sunburnt easily. He wore a pitch-black undershirt, which had sleeves about the same length of a t-shirt, and wore pitch-black wristbands, boots, and a pitch-black sash. His overshirt, which was a Gi that'd been custom-made to show the undershirt, was dark-red. It had a long v-neck, and on the top-right part of his chest was a yellow circle with the symbol "鶴" in it, which stood for "crane". On the center of the back of his gi was a huge yellow circle, taking up almost the entire back, with the symbol "神", which stood for "God", a symbol Guardian Fluete had given to him.

Ethan had a long, golden tail that he usually kept wrapped around his waist. It was abnormal, because most Humans didn't have tails, but Ethan proved to be an exception. His voice was borderline high-pitched, but not annoyingly so. He was outgoing, and optimistic, and at times, he could be a bit dumb, but he was always a good friend to those who treated him with respect and kindness.

Miko [Meye-koh] was also twenty years old, and he was about the same height as Ethan, but his build was a lot leaner. His hair was a bit shaggier, but still short, and it was black, and his eyes were black, as well. He had average, tan skin, and wore the same Gi as Ethan, although on the front and back, he sported the symbol "亀", which stood for "turtle". His voice was pretty average, not high-pitched, nor deep. Miko was friendly, too, but his personality was a bit more deceitful. He's not afraid to trick somebody into doing something for him that he wants, and he sees no shame in winning a battle by cheating a bit.

Evan is hundreds of years old, but physically, he's only sixteen, because he, along with Sayaka, drank out of the Fountain of Youth when they were in their teens. He's about 5'7", and he wears a long, green robe, that goes almost all the way down his body, leaving only room to see his black shoes, and the robe is long-sleeved. He has a very short, dark-blue mohawk, and his left eye is blue, while his right eye is a bit different… From training for many years, Evan attained something that he calls Kurēn'ai, or "Crane Eye", which enhances his Ki Control, Ki Release, and overall Ki Ability. From afar, his right eye only looks blue, but up close, it's easy to see the difference. Inside his pupil appears to be another pupil which is small, and bright purple, and on either side of his pupil are two white lines which seem to resemble crane wings. His eye is passive in this state. When he activates it in battle, it strains him heavily, but he says that the wings appear to be flapping when he uses it, and the black pupil becomes green, like his robe.

He wears black shoes, and on the center of his robe, on his chest, is a large, white circle with the symbol "武", which stands for "Martial Artist", and below that symbol, in a significantly smaller circle, is the symbol "鶴". Evan's voice is deep. He used to be a sadistic killer that cared for nothing more than getting the job done and getting paid the right price for it, but now, he's caring, and friendly, but he can be quite stern and serious. He is quiet, but he cares a lot for certain people, and he isn't afraid to put himself in harm's way to help the ones he cares about.

Ayumi is pretty short, her height being about 5'. She has a deep voice for a woman, and her hair is very short, and dark purple. Her eyes are dark pink. She wears a long, purple dress, with the "鶴" symbol in a small circle in the front, right in between her breasts. She wears red, laced shoes, which look quite expensive, and she wears golden wraps on both of her hands, most likely signifying the fighting style she grew up with. She is short, yes, but she can be quite intimidating, and if you cross her, the consequences can be disastrous, although she can be easily dealt with if the right person flirts with her. She's a tough fighter, but she's a real sucker for guys that she finds cute.

Sayaka is about Evan's height, and wears the same Gi that Miko does, except her symbols are the same pattern as Evan's - a big symbol for "Martial Artist", and a smaller symbol for "Turtle" below that. On her back, she wears a large, blue shell from a giant sea turtle. Her hair is very long, and black. Her voice is high-pitched, and adorable, and honestly, she's one of the biggest perverts a person could meet. She's always trying to spy on men, but when one tries to get into a relationship with her, she always rejects, because the commitment is too much for her. She's goofy, but a master at fighting, just like Evan, and she can be serious when it's necessary. She's very friendly, and understanding, and a very forgiving person, and isn't afraid to express her opinions on things.

Now, Sileanic is different from everybody else. He is pale. Not pale like Ethan, but he is as pale as a ghost - pure white. Sileanic is not a Human, but he is known as a Spirit Doll. He was once just a doll, but the Gods decided to give him a spirit for whatever reason, so he lives on the Earth. He became Evan's close friend, and trained under him… He is 6'5" tall, and has a very muscular build, his muscles constantly bulging, and showing veins. He has a long, handlebar moustache, going down to about his chin, and wears the same attire as Evan, although he only has the "鶴" symbol in the middle. He is completely bald, and instead of walking, he constantly hovers a foot above the ground. It can also be noted that his body is also seemingly giving off a light blue glow, and it can be heard humming from time to time. Sileanic also has a very, very deep voice, one of the deepest voices one can hear. But, despite his intimidating look, he's really goofy, and he's really fun, and makes things very interesting. He's the type of person that's the comic relief of a bad situation, and he's basically Evan's polar opposite, which is most likely why they attracted so well…

Ethan was relaxing in his wooden cabin, alone, after a hard day of training. The sun was slowly setting, and Ethan felt at peace. It had been four years since the World Martial Arts Tournament, and Ethan has not seen his friends. He'd visit, he thought, but he thought he'd give them a break from fighting and enemies. He felt almost like he was a bad-luck charm, because as soon as he'd begun collecting the Lizard Spheres, the problems with the Android Army and Demon King Keonde began.

Ethan's house was dark at this point. It was a two-room cabin, one room being the bathroom, and the other room containing a bed, a guest bed, a kitchen area with a counter, stove, sink, refrigerator and freezer, and a small, circular, wooden table to eat at with red-velvet cushioned stools. There was also a red-velvet cushioned sofa in front of an oak-wood coffee table. Ethan's bed had dark-red blankets, and a bright blue pillow. His house was comfy and homely. It could draw anybody into its beauty. Ethan was just beginning to doze off, until he heard three loud knocks at his door. He shot right up out of bed, and quickly hovered over to the door, and slowly opened it.

On the other side of the door was none other than Miko. He slowly waved, and Ethan lunged forward, and gave him a huge hug.

"Miko! It's been forever! How've you been doing?!" He shouted. Miko chuckled a bit, and embraced Ethan.

"I've been doing pretty well! It seems like you've been living nicely… I've been staying with Mistress Sayaka at her island because I can't afford a place of my own yet." Miko said.

"Huh…? Miko, you should've told me, I would've bought you a house with some of my Zenni!" Ethan shouted in return. Miko chuckled again.

"Well, I'm not gonna bum money off of ya'. You won that tournament fair and square." He responded. They stopped hugging, and stared at each other for a moment with a slight silence. Miko then reached into his Gi, and pulled out a piece of white, lined paper that had been folded several times until it was a rectangle. He slowly handed it to Ethan. Ethan slowly opened it, and began reading the writing on it.

" _Dear Ethan,_

 _Hi! It's been a while, deary! This is Mistress Sayaka writing to invite you to a little reunion I'm having tomorrow! Evan, Miko, and Sileanic should all be there! You should come, it'll be fun! I miss havin' ya' around, kid. Anyways, I hope to see you there!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mistress Sayaka"_

Ethan dropped the letter, and began jumping up and down in excitement.

"Wow! I finally get to see everyone again! This is going to be great! You're going, right?" Ethan asked. Miko nodded.

"Of course. I live there, remember?" He said. They then both began laughing…

The next day, Ethan headed to Mistress Sayaka's Island, flying as fast as he could, ready to meet everybody again. He was very ecstatic, and he was excited to his friends once more. It took about an hour to fly from his cabin to Mistress Sayaka's Island, and when he arrived, it had looked the same as it did when he last saw it. She lived in a tiny, square, azure-blue house, on a tiny island with a beach, lush, green grass, and a few palm trees. When Ethan landed on the island, he could hear talking from within the house, so he went up to the door, and knocked a few times.

"Who is it?" A voice asked from inside.

"It's Ethan!" He responded with a smile on his face.  
"Well, c'mon in!" The voice retorted. Ethan swung open the door, and walked inside.

Inside, he saw everybody he remembered. He saw Miko, Sileanic, Mistress Sayaka, Evan, and Ayumi. Evan and Ayumi had their backs turned to Ethan, facing Mistress Sayaka, Miko, and Sileanic. They were all talking over each other. But when Ethan made himself present, they all turned, and greeted him with smiles on their faces. However, Ethan couldn't help but stare at a little girl that Evan held in his arms.

She was a tiny thing, she couldn't have been taller than 4'5", and her skin was pale. She wore the same exact outfit as Evan, except smaller, of course, and the symbols were different; there was no smaller symbol, and the bigger circle had the "孫" symbol inside, meaning "descendant". Her hair was shoulder-length, and very dark-purple, and thick. Her left eye was bright green, but her right eye was exactly like Evan's - dark blue, with the purple pupil inside the black pupil, and the white lines resembling crane wings. She had inherited the Kurēn'ai from him.

Ethan stared at her, long and hard, and she stared back, before eventually hiding her face in Evan's chest.  
"Wow. So you had a kid of your own, Master Evan?" Ethan asked. Evan nodded, and then quietly chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, what gave it away that she was mine?" He asked.

"The eye." Ethan responded. Evan nodded.

"I thought as much." He said.

"So… Who's the lucky lady, Master?" Ethan asked, with a huge grin on his face.

Ayumi's face became red, and she turned away, looking to the side, and Ethan's grin became wider, and he bursted out into laughter.  
"You're telling me that YOU TWO hooked up?!" He shouted, laughing aloud. Everyone else joined in the laughter, enjoying Ethan adding goofiness to the moment. After everybody finished laughing, Evan set the girl on the ground, although she continued to hide by burrying her face into his leg.

"Everybody, I want you to meet my daughter - Bella Shinto." He said.

"Nice to meet you!" Everybody said in sync. Bella shyly waved her hand to everybody.

Everybody fell silent for a moment.

"Now… Let's begin this party!" Mistress Sayaka shouted. Everybody cheered in agreement. Mistress Sayaka went over to a radio, and pressed a button on it, and pop music began blaring through the house, and everybody began dancing along happily. Something was troubling Ethan, however. He could sense a familiar, sinister energy outside of Mistress Sayaka's house, and it bothered him that nobody else seemed to notice it. He left the house and went outside to see if he was feeling things, or if his feeling was actually real. Outside, it looked completely empty. The wind was lightly blowing, and Ethan heard nothing but the calm waves of the ocean.

He walked to the edge of the island, and looked out towards the sea. Nothing. He thought that maybe he'd been feeling things, so he turned around, with intentions of heading back into Mistress Sayaka's house, but there, in between him and the house, was a man about half his size, hidden by a huge, black cloak, his face unable to be seen. He stood with what appeared to be his head tilting down towards the ground. His arms were folded over his chest. His cloak had a long, black cape going down his back, and it lightly blew in the wind. Under his cloak was a visible pitch-black tanktop, and pitch-black shorts, with pitch-black shoes. On the center of his tanktop was a white circle with the symbol "殺" in it, meaning "kill". His skin color was shown, and it was obvious to Ethan that this man was neither Human, nor Spirit Doll, nor whatever Keonde was.

His skin was a faded azure color. Ethan and the man stood in silence for the longest time, before Ethan decided to speak.

"... Who… Are you?" He asked. The man paced back and forth for a moment, grumbling something to himself. He then picked his head up, and stared at Ethan through the darkness of his cloak.

"Your energy is sinister, almost like somebody I know… So, I'll ask once more - who are you?" Ethan asked. The man slowly began walking towards him.

"My name is Qwerty… I am a Makyo that comes from the star he was banished to many years ago… I come to wreak havoc on your precious Earth and show your Guardian what he has sparked… You will all burn in Hell…" Qwerty spoke, calmly and quietly.

He continued walking towards Ethan, until they stood right in front of each other, Qwerty looking up at Ethan, and Ethan looking down at Qwerty. Inside Mistress Sayaka's house, Miko noticed that Ethan was gone, and he decided to go outside to look for him. When he went out the door, he shrieked at what he saw. The music stopped, and everybody rushed outside to where Miko, Ethan, and Qwerty were. They all witnessed as Qwerty had his hand inserted into Ethan's stomach with a large purple blade of energy shooting out of his back. Ethan's Gi was now shredded where Qwerty's hand was, and blood was seeping out of a hole in his chest onto his clothing. His eyes were wide, and he coughed up some blood.

Miko clenched both of his fists, and began running towards Qwerty and Ethan.

"You get away from him right now!" He screamed at Qwerty. Qwerty brought his free arm up, and made a circle with his pointer-finger, engulfing Ethan and him in a huge wall of flames that seemed to tower up infinitely. Qwerty observed as blood ran down Ethan's body onto his arm, and felt as Ethan's life-force was slowly fading. Qwerty slowly began lifting Ethan up off of the ground into the air above him, the sounds of his screams and flesh being cut ringing through the air, as blood now splashed into the air, and onto Qwerty's cloak. The cutting forced the hole in his stomach to meet the hole in his chest with a thin line that was a cut through his body. Blood poured out of him, and he eventually passed out, his body hanging limp over Qwerty's head. The wall of fire that engulfed them slowly dissipated, and Qwerty slowly began letting Ethan down. It seemed like he was going to be considerate enough to gently put Ethan on the ground, but instead, he threw him into the ocean, hoping he'd drown. The passed-out Ethan began sinking into the ocean, several hundred feet away from Mistress Sayaka's Island, blood rising up from under the water to mark where his spot was.

Qwerty slowly lifted off of the ground, and rose a few hundred feet into the air, beginning to laugh like a typical evil-genius would. He then turned north, and his laugh halted. He growled.

"... Fluete…" He mumbled. Then, a clear aura surrounded his body, and he blasted off to the direction he faced, leaving within seconds. Evan leapt from the island into the water, and began searching around for Ethan, as he sunk deeper and deeper, his life-force ever so slowly fading into nothing…

Evan swam under the ocean, and grabbed Ethan in his arms, and quickly flew out of the water. They got him inside Mistress Sayaka's house, and wrapped up his wounds with thick bandages, eventually forcing them to stop bleeding. Ethan was still unconscious, and they laid him down in the spare room so he could rest. Meanwhile, they all went out to Mistress Sayaka's kitchen to discuss the events that had just transpired.

But they didn't discuss at first. It was very quiet… Everybody was still in shock at what had just happened to the strongest warrior on Earth.

"... Who… Was that?" Miko asked. Evan and Mistress Sayaka were staring at each other, wide-eyed, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Qwerty." They both said in sync.

"Who's that?" Ayumi asked. Mistress Sayaka heavily sighed.

She looked over at Ayumi, and then back at Evan, and then she drooped her head, closing her eyes.

"... Hundreds of years ago, when Evan and I were legitimate teenagers, we trained with each other under the heroic, generous, and all-powerful Master Senpu. He was known as the Dragon Hermit, and he knew much about Martial Arts; more than both us combined know today. Our most important task under Master Senpu was to locate the Fountain of Youth and drink out of it. We did both find it, however, so did Qwerty. He was an Alien not of this planet, and he was from Planet Makko, a distant planet with a race full of warriors. Qwerty had come to Earth to find, and kill the Earth Guardian, Guardian Fluete. Evan and I both could not allow this atrocity, so we challenged him to a fight. With our combined techniques, we managed to at least get Qwerty out of the Fountain of Youth, but we failed in protecting it, because our attacks caused the entire place to collapse.

Qwerty went free, away from our grasps, and before we knew it, he had an army, and was leading an invasion on Earth. The army was full of Makyos, just like him, and they were all strong, too. Qwerty slaughtered millions of Humans with his army, but enough was enough, and Evan, Master Senpu, and I went to confront the Makyos. They unleashed a full-out onslaught onto us, and we began beating them, one-by-one. However, we got to Qwerty, and he was seemingly far too strong for us. Master Senpu began preparing an attack to defeat Qwerty, and all we had to do was distract him. We tried our hardest, but he was too strong, even with our combined strength.

It seemed like it was all over - both Evan and I were on the ground, nearly unconscious, as Qwerty prepared an attack to kill us both. Right as he fired his attack, Master Senpu jumped in the way and took it, ending his life. He'd sacrificed himself to save Evan and I. We were both devastated that our Master had just been killed in front of us… But we had Qwerty as a threat now. Before we even tried to attack him, a light descended from what appeared to be the Heavens, and it was Guardian Fluete, and he'd come to stop Qwerty. He managed to beat him, easily, and he used his God-like powers to bind him, and the rest of his race, to a star that traveled the universe. The star was bright red, and traveled slowly past planets. Later, it became known as the Makyo Star…

No longer having Master Senpu killed both of our spirits. It led to Evan and I blaming each other for his death, and the eventual separation onto two separate paths - Evan becoming the Crane Hermit, and me becoming the Turtle Hermit… Qwerty is most likely back to kill Guardian Fluete and take over the Earth. We must do something! We can't just sit around and let him take over!" Sayaka explained, ending her story with a very loud shout. Everybody looked at the ground, not knowing what to do.

Before long, their silence was broken by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, and light groaning. It was Ethan, who was half-awake, bandages tight to his body. He had an arm over his stomach where he'd been stabbed the second time, and he was awful slow coming down the stairs. He mumbled something, obviously directing the unhearable comment towards the crowd.

"Ya' gotta repeat that again buddy, I don't think we quite understood." Miko said. Ethan clenched his fists.

"We gotta save… Keonde!" He shouted.

Everybody gasped a bit, and looked around at each other, wondering why Ethan would want to save the very Demon King that tried to kill him twice.

"... I'm sorry Ethan, but I'm sort of unsure why you'd want to do that…" Evan said. Ethan closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"... Without Keonde, we have no Lizard Spheres… Without the Lizard Spheres, we have no wishes… Without any wishes, we have no way to bring back the people that Qwerty has killed…" Ethan explained. Evan chuckled a bit.

"I don't think you're right in the head right now, Ethan. Guardian Fluete created the Lizard Spheres, not Keonde, remember? He's linked to them." Evan stated.

Ethan growled a bit, obviously using quite a bit of his strength to even muster up words to speak.

"... No… Guardian Fluete told me… When we were training… That him and Keonde… Were once one being…" As soon as Ethan said this, everybody gasped.

"But… How is that possible? The Earth Guardian was one with a… a… being of pure evil?!" Miko shouted. "... It just doesn't seem possible!"

"They… Seperated… Because Guardian Fluete couldn't become Guardian… With even the tiniest bit of evil in him… So they split into pure good… and pure… ev… ev…" Ethan said. He couldn't finish his sentence; he began cringing in pain.

Mistress Sayaka slowly walked over to Ethan, and began rubbing his back.

"Are you okay?" She asked, in a soft voice. Ethan nodded his head, and a white aura suddenly formed around his body.

"We've got… to stop him…" He said, slowly, and a bit slurred.

"What?! You're trying to tell me that you're going to stop Qwerty in the condition you're in, Ethan?! Don't be crazy!" Miko shouted. Ethan frowned, and picked his head up to look north, through the wall. He could sense Qwerty's overwhelming power, as well as Keonde's power, which was very miniscule compared to Qwerty. He growled.

"Now hold on, Ethan. You can't afford to make a stupid decision here." Evan said. Then, without a second though, Ethan flew through Mistress Sayaka's house, forming a huge hole in the wall, and began flying towards where he thought Qwerty and Keonde were fighting. Miko shouted at Ethan to stop, but he didn't. They all growled, and began flying after him. Ayumi tried to follow as well, but Evan stopped her.

"You can't go. You have to stay and watch Bella." He said.

"But Evan, I wanna fight too!" She shouted. Evan gave her a very serious look, and shook his head. She drooped her head, and nodded.

"Fine, I'll stay…" She said. Evan turned around, and prepared to fly off after the others.

Ayumi placed a hand on Evan's shoulder, stopping him. He turned around, with a confused expression on his face. She lunged forward, and wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you. Come back in one piece, you hear?" She said. Evan smiled, and nodded. He turned, and blasted off after the others. Evan caught up to the others quickly, and they began discussing their battle plan.

Meanwhile, Ethan had just arrived, and was a good half-an-hour ahead of the others, as he was much quicker than them. When he got there, he landed on the lush green grass of the open field he now stood in, and he could see Qwerty standing over Keonde's body. He was laughing maniacally, and it appeared as if Keonde had already been killed. Ethan began running towards Qwerty in a fit of rage, but before he knew it, Keonde opened his mouth, and shot out a small yellow energy beam towards Qwerty, piercing through his body. Qwerty fell backwards on the ground, blood now gushing out of his chest, groaning in pain.

Keonde stood up, slowly, chuckling as he watched at the pain he'd just caused. Keonde was seven feet tall, and stood high over Qwerty and Ethan. He wore a dark-purple, tank-top-like Gi, and he wore a turquoise obi around his waist. He looked much like a goblin in the sense that he seemed to have sharp fangs, and he had tall, pointed ears, and he had two antennae sticking out of his forehead that drooped downwards towards the ground. They had tiny little circles on the end of them, and weren't that long. On the center of his chest is a white circle with a red outlining, and triangles pointing north, south, east, and west, doning the symbol "魔", meaning "demon".

His skin is light blue. He had very large cheekbones, and his nose was shaped like a Human's was. He lacked eyebrows, but instead, his facial structure had muscles that seemed to form a substitute for eyebrows. On his back, he wore a long, dark-red cape. He only had four fingers, and on his feet, he wore ancient-looking brown boots, with no socks. He had pink, filled ovals all over his body, including over his stomach, shoulders, and upper and lower arms, and around his wrists and ankles appeared to be red rings that almost made it look like he was wearing wristbands, although he wasn't.

His voice was deep, and raspy, and very menacing and intimidating. Currently, he wore no cape, and his Gi was dirty looking, and torn, showing part of the left side of his chest and his whole left arm. His pants were torn at the knees, leaving holes to see his kneecaps, and all over his Gi were small holes that were obviously ripped by whatever attack he'd just been through.

After staring at Qwerty's downed body for a minute or two, he slowly turned his head to notice Ethan, and his chuckle immediately stopped, and the big grin he had on his face turned into a frown. He slowly began walking towards Ethan, growling under his breath.

"... Why are you here? Come to defeat me while I'm in my weakened state?" Keonde asked. Ethan shook his head.

"No. I thought you could use some help defeating Qwerty… He wants to take over Earth, you know." He said. Keonde chuckled a bit.

"Well, he's dead now. The only person taking over Earth is me, got it?" Keonde asked. Ethan was still frowning.

He looked past Keonde, and saw something. He disappeared from his spot, and faded in right behind Keonde, and swatted at an energy blast that had been soaring towards his back. He deflected the blast into the sky, and a few hundred feet up, it exploded, leaving a huge cloud of dust there. Keonde looked over his shoulder, and gasped.

"So, you're really here to help me with this guy?" Keonde asked. Ethan smirked.  
"... Only if you're willing to work as a team." He said. Keonde growled.  
"... I never thought I'd have to work alongside you, my worst enemy, but if that's what must happen for me to take over this planet, then it shall be done." He spoke.

Ethan took the top part of his Gi off, and removed the black undershirt from underneath it. He then removed both of his wristbands and boots. He threw them all onto the ground, and they hit with a loud thud. He then put the top part of his Gi back on.

"You use weighted clothing, too?" Keonde asked. Ethan nodded.

"It's a good way to hide you're power. Plus, it makes training a lot tougher, and it makes me stronger in the longrun." He said.

Qwerty stood quite a distance away from the two, staring at them through his dark cloak. His fists were clenched tightly.

"... One hour…" He said.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"One hour, and the Makyo Star will begin orbiting the Earth… My army will come, and this planet will be mine…" Qweryu said. He then began laughing loudly. Ethan and Keonde looked at each other, and nodded. They turned to Qwerty, and began running towards him as fast as they could.

Qwerty began running towards them in return, still maniacally laughing. Ethan and Keonde extended their arms out, and released two yellow energy beams towards Qwerty. Qwerty swatted at them, easily deflecting them away into the distance behind them, causing a huge explosion. He then ran up to Ethan, and kicked him in the chest, missing his wound, but sending him flying back into the distance. He then quickly turned to Keonde, and before Keonde could react, he slammed his head into his, and Keonde stumbled backwards a bit. Then, Qwerty sent a roundhouse kick towards Keonde, and kicked him back into the distance.

Ethan was now, again, running towards Qwerty at his full speed. He began throwing an intense combination of punches and kicks towards his way. Qwerty yawned, as he put one arm up, and began blocking every single attack that Ethan threw. Then, Keonde flew out of nowhere, and attempted to headbutt Qwerty from the side, but Qwerty put his other arm out, and Keonde slammed into his hand, but he was stopped in place. He went onto his feet, and joined Ethan in throwing punches and kicks towards him, but Qwerty simply put his other arm up, and blocked all of their attacks. Then, he sent his head into Ethan's head, while sending a kick into Keonde's knee at the same, forcing them both to stumble backwards. Ethan groaned, and Keonde fell over onto his face.

Qwerty did a few backflips, and began laughing.

"Just submit, fools. There's no way that you can defeat me! I am invincible!" He shouted. Keonde ran forward towards Qwerty, and launched another assault of punches and kicks, but to no avail. Ethan took this chance as an opportunity, however. He rose into the air, and placed both hands onto his forehead, his right over his left, fingers slightly curled. He glared down at Qwerty with a face full of rage. A yellow energy ball began forming in his right hand, as his power began raising, a blue aura forming around his body. The ground began shaking as he charged his attack, actually making both Keonde and Qwerty stop to look at him.

Qwerty kicked Keonde away from him, and extended his arm upwards towards Ethan, a tiny yellow energy ball forming in his palm.

"Ma… Sen… KO…" Ethan shouted loudly. He then slowly brought his arms downwards, aiming his energy ball down towards Qwerty. They both shot their energy at the same time, and Keonde watched as two yellow energy beams collided in the middle of the two. Evan, Miko, Sayaka, and Sileanic arrived just then, arriving in time to watch Ethan and Qwerty clash their energy beams together.

The fierceness of the beams forced wind to blow in every direction, and Qwerty's cloak came off. He looked a lot like Keonde, actually, except he did not have the cheekbones he did, and his nose was pointy instead of Humanlike. He lacked the antennas, too. His eyes were bright red, and intimidating. He began pouring more Ki into his energy beam, pushing Ethan's back. Ethan wasn't all too great with Ki, so he was running out of energy far more quickly than Qwerty was. Sayaka and Miko flew over to the left side of Qwerty, and Evan and Sileanic flew to the right side of him, and landed next to him on the ground.

Sayaka and Miko extended both of their arms out, right arm over left, wrists together, fingers curled. They pulled their arms to their sides, and began gathering a blue ball of energy. This was Mistress Sayaka's signature technique, the Kamehameha Wave. Evan and Sileanic formed a triangle with their hands, and looked through it to aim at Qwerty. The gap in between their hands lit up with a golden energy. Sayaka and Miko extended their arms outwards towards Qwerty.

"Kamehameha!" They shouted. Two blue beams of energy shot outwards towards Qwerty, and collided with his body as he shot the beams forward.

Qwerty began shouting, as a sinister, purple aura formed around his body. The Kamehameha Waves slowly began to push away from him, and before anybody could react, they turned, and they headed towards Miko and Sayaka, and collided with them, leaving a huge cloud of dust in their general area. Then, Evan and Sileanic roared, as they released their energy.

"KIKOHO! HA!" They shouted simultaneously. Two large yellow circles of energy hurdled towards Qwerty. Qwerty laughed loudly, as the Kikohos stopped just a few inches from him, and were sent slamming into the ground near Evan and Sileanic, kicking up a cloud of dust around them.

He then focused more on the beam clash with Ethan, adding more energy to his Ki Beam.

"This is where I kill you, Ethan, and take over this pitiful planet!" Qwerty screamed. Keonde roared out a mighty roar, and ran behind Qwerty, and attempted to throw a punch at him. Qwerty used his free hand, and grabbed Keonde's fist, and squeezed it tightly within his free hand, the force of his power breaking the bones in Keonde's hand. Keonde groaned out in pain, loudly, as he took a step back, and then fell onto his knees, glaring at his broken hand.

Qwerty's Ki Beam was largely overpowering Ethan's, and it seemed as if it was all over…

"I… Can't… Anymore…" Ethan weakly said. His Masenko was flashing in and out, appearing and disappearing, obvious that his energy was going to fade very soon. Suddenly, Ethan's Masenko faded, but at the same time, surprisingly, Qwerty's Ki Beam faded, as well. Ethan panted, as he slowly began descending towards the ground. His vision was blurred, but he could clearly see Qwerty splitting into two halves. It looked like he'd been cut from the top down by something or someone. He gasped.

The huge amounts of dust cleared around Evan, Miko, Sayaka, and Sileanic, and they were almost all unconscious on the ground. Ethan hit the ground, and fell onto his knees. He blinked a few times, trying to see who had just saved him from inevitable death. He then saw somebody… familiar. Somebody he knew. It was a man, around the same age as Evan and Sayaka.

He was 5'9" or so, and he had tan skin. His eyes were bright blue. He had long, black hair, and long bangs going down almost to his eyes, and on his face, he had some light, black stubble. He wore a gray tunic that drooped a few inches below his waist, and on the center of his chest was a large, white circle with the symbol for "Martial Artist", and below that was a significantly smaller white circle with the symbol "狼", meaning "Wolf". Around his waist was a dark-red belt, and he wore white wristbands. His pants were also gray, and he wore dark-red boots, with white laces, and a green line outlining the laces. He had a deep-ish voice. After staring at him for a moment, Ethan knew exactly who it was - It was Masmik.

"... We haven't seen you in forever, Masmik…" Ethan spoke, quietly and weakly. Masmik smirked.

"I've been training for a situation just like this. I guess all of those years paid off after all." He said, confidently.

The two pieces of Qwerty laid on the ground in a pool of blood, his organs spilling out between the two halves of his body. His life-force could no longer be sensed. Masmik had defeated Qwerty.

"I must thank you, Ethan, for if you hadn't stalled Qwerty with your Masenko, then I wouldn't have had the perfect chance to split him in half with my Spirit Sword." Masmik said. Ethan looked a bit confused.  
"Spirit Sword?" He asked. Masmik nodded.  
"Ever since the battle with Demon King Keonde, I realized that I was far too weak to actually make a difference, so I studied for years to figure out a way to be able to defeat him if he tried to rise again… Alongside Ki, everybody also possesses Spirit Energy, which is a buff that can be used during battle to make you stronger, faster, and more aware of things… I've developed techniques while using it, such as the Spirit Sword and the Spirit Strike. It's very powerful." Masmik explained.

Ethan nodded his head, understanding exactly what Masmik was talking about.

"That's amazing, Masmik. Thank you so much for the help!" He shouted. Masmik smirked, and nodded.

"No problem, man." He responded. Then, suddenly, Masmik seemingly froze in place. Ethan looked confused. Masmik's eyes were widened.

"Masmik?" He asked. He suddenly fell forward onto the ground, unconscious. Behind him was Keonde. He'd knocked Masmik unconscious.

"I can't have him interfere right now." Keonde spoke. Ethan took a step back.

"What do you mean? What are you planning, Keonde?!" Ethan shouted. They both launched forward, and grabbed each other's hands, pushing against each other. A fight was about to break loose, it was inevitable. Ethan squeezed Keonde's broken hand tightly, and he growled out in pain. In response, he sent his knee up into Ethan's stomach, where he'd been fatally wounded by Qwerty. Ethan let go of Keonde, and grabbed his stomach in pain, moving backwards a few steps.

Keonde took a few steps closer to Ethan, and he sent his elbow into Ethan's upper back, forcing his body to slam down into the ground. Ethan groaned, and Keonde began laughing.

"I've been waiting years for this… Ever since you tried interfering with me when you were a little boy! And now, this is your end!" Keonde shouted. He extended his arm down towards Ethan, and he released a large, purple energy beam that pierced through his chest, leaving a giant hole. Blood began seeping out from his body onto the ground.

Ayumi hovered in the air above the battlefield, watching silently with a sleeping Bella in her arms. She was thinking of a way to catch Keonde off-guard. Right after Keonde fatally attacked Ethan, he disappeared from his spot. What Ayumi didn't realize is that Keonde knew she was there. He appeared in front of her, and snatched Bella out of her arms, and draped her over his shoulder. He then kicked Ayumi in the stomach, temporarily halting her in her spot.

"Human. Listen, and listen closely. Your strongest warrior, Ethan, is dead. This planet is doomed. For the next year, I will be training my hardest, and so will this little girl of yours. In one year's time, we will attack the citizens of this planet, and we will take it over. If you want to try and stop me, you and your friends better start training. This is the only warning I will dish out. But for now, I say my farewell." Keonde said, with a serious face. A clear aura formed around his body, and instantly, he flew into the distance, becoming but a speck in the sky. Ayumi slowly descended towards the ground, and began sobbing.

A good fifteen to twenty minutes later, everybody began to come to. What they saw horrified them. Ethan had a huge hole through his body, and he was dead, on the ground. Qwerty was cut into two, dead, and Keonde and Bella were nowhere to be seen,as Ayumi sat on the ground, bawling her eyes out. Evan got up, and quickly rushed over to Ayumi, consoling her.

"Babe, what happened? What's wrong?" He asked. Ayumi pointed into the direction that Keonde had escaped to.

"He took Bella, and he's gonna attack in a year, and Ethan's dead, and Qwerty's dead, and we're all doomed!" She shouted hysterically through her sobs. Evan growled. No one seemed to quite understand what Ayumi said since she was in hysterics, but Evan understand.

His daughter had been taken from him. His student had been killed in cold blood.  
"Listen up, everybody." Evan said in a very serious tone. Everybody stared at him, picking themselves up off of the ground.

"Ethan is dead, and it is Keonde's doing. Now that Ethan is dead, Keonde is planning to take over the Earth, but he's given us the span of a year to train ourselves, and better ourselves so that we have a chance to defeat him. He's taken my daughter, and he's planning on training her, too, to become his weapon of sorts… We must get training. And quickly." He spoke. Everybody nodded. Suddenly, a light-blue pillar from the sky shot downwards, and a deep voice spoke.

"I can help with that." It said.

The blue light faded, and there stood a figure, that looked exactly like Keonde, except his clothing was different. He wore white and blue instead of dark-purple and blue, and the symbol was the symbol for God. He wore a blue cape instead of red, too.

"My name is Guardian Fluete, and I watch over this planet. I trained Ethan to defeat Demon King Keonde many years ago, and now, I will train all of you to do the same… If you're all willing, that is…" Fluete spoke. Everybody was astonished that they were actually meeting the Earth Guardian. They nodded to him.

"Grab onto me with a hand, and I will bring you all to my Lookout." He said. Sayaka, Evan, Miko, Sileanic, Masmik, and Ayumi all walked over to Guardian Fluete, and put their hands on him. They were all engulfed by a huge pillar of light, and before they knew it, they were transported away from where they were.

Ethan's body disappeared from the Earth just as they were transported, too. And thus began a year of training to defeat Keonde…


	3. Chapter 2: Year to Prepare

Ethan was shot in the back by Keonde just as Masmik was knocked unconscious and Qwerty was killed. When he woke up, he was in a strange place. His clothes were fixed, and any injuries he had were gone. He was laying on a long, white tile walkway, that was about ten feet wide, and hundreds of feet long. In front of him was a long line of tiny, floating clouds that were talking about gossiping. Ethan blinked a few times, and picked himself up off of the ground. He looked around. Surrounding the long, white walkway were white clouds all in a clump, moving to the left. Ethan rubbed his head.

"Where am I…?" He asked himself. He looked around. All of the tiny clouds were moving to a house that was seemingly floating.

Ethan was stumped. He had no idea where he was. He followed the line of clouds until he was next in line at the random floating house. He stood outside the door, waiting for his turn. The building was all brick, and had no windows, and marble steps leading up to the open doorway. Inside, the floor was all wooden, and there was a mahogany desk and chair, with a door to the north of the the desk, and there were plants in every corner of the room.

"Next!" Ethan heard a voice shout. He slowly walked into the room, and the man at the desk stared at him.

The man looked like he was literally just a shadow. No eyes, no face, nothing. He was just a shadow sitting in a chair.

"Name and Home Planet." The man said. Ethan scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, Ethan Mukiru, Earth." He spoke. The man opened a book, and began reading from it.

"Raised by an elderly man named James Mukiru, and taught Martial Arts. Aided in saving the Earth from Demon King Keonde, the Android Army, and the Makyo Qwerty… This must be why I've allowed you to keep your body here in The After Life." The man said.

Ethan blankly stared at him. He was about to say something, but from behind him, he heard a voice.

"King Anjo, I make a request that you allow Ethan to go see the North Cardinal Kaio for training." The voice said. Ethan turned around to see who it was. It was Guardian Fluete. He walked up alongside Ethan.

"On what grounds should I allow him to go train with Kau Kai?" King Anjo asked.

"He's helped save the Earth countless times, and now he needs to help save it again. Demon King Keonde is going to wipe out the entire population of my planet within a year!" Guardian Fluete shouted.

King Anjo sat in silence for a minute, and then put his hand into his cheek, like a bored student would do. He then nodded his head.

"... I'll make one exception for Ethan. But that's it." He said. He pointed to a doorway that was open behind his desk.

"Go through there, and take the north pathway. It's known as Serpent's Path. You will be running 100'000 miles to meet with the North Cardinal Kaio, Kau Kai. It may take you some time… It might even take more than the allotted year that you have, so you'd better be strategic with your breaks. Good luck." He said. Ethan nodded, and without a word, he ran through the door onto another large, white-tiled platform. He looked around. To the north was a blue path that had spikes on the side that seemed to wind endlessly. To the east was apparently nothing except floating rocks, and to the west was a long river of lava that had floating rocks above it for what appeared to be miles.

Ethan was very confused, as he didn't know the compass directions. He looked each way, and determined that the strongest Kaio would be across the river of lava, so he slowly rose into the air, and began flying forward across the river of lava. Guardian Fluete returned to Earth, and this is when he met the others to bring them to his Lookout. Thus, a chain of events began… Ethan was crossing a river of lava; Miko, Sayaka, Evan, Sileanic, Masmik, and Ayumi were training under Guardian Fluete; and Keonde was training himself, along with Bella, trying to make her into a ruthless killer.

When Ethan ran out of energy and couldn't fly any longer, he landed on one of the floating stones, and began jumping from stone to stone, progressing to his next destination. The path was long and treacherous, and if Ethan fell into the lava from weakness of being unable to jump any longer, he did not die, since he was already dead. He'd wade through the lava until he got enough energy to fly, or jump back up into the floating rocks.

Ethan went along this long path for four months, before reaching what appeared to be the end - a larger floating rock than the others, and nothing but clouds. Ethan landed on said rock, and began laughing, since he was tired out from the trip and was happy that there was no more traveling. However, he looked around, and saw nothing else. No North Cardinal Kaio, no place to train, nothing. But, then, he looked up, and saw a small floating planet above the lava river. He prepared his legs, and then jumped as high as he could, and he managed to make it to the planet.

He gracefully landed, and looked around. The planet was quite beautiful. It had a marble-brick path going around the planet on the left side, and there was a half-spherical, yellow-bricked house on the center of the planet, with a white door, and rectangles apparently cut in as windows. There were a few trees on the planet, but the most noticeable one was giant, and bore bright red fruit that were perfect circles, and had spikes on them. The smell of the sweet fruit went all around the planet. There was also a beautiful pond very close to the tree.

Ethan looked around, not seeing the North Cardinal Kaio anywhere.

"Um, Mister Kau Kai? Hello? My name is Ethan, from Planet Earth! I've come to train under you!" Ethan shouted. There was no response. He lost all hope in getting training until he noticed two women in the distance sparring each other. They were hard to see, so he began to walk closer to them to go introduce himself. As he got closer, he could see them a bit better. They were both Humanoid. One had really tan skin, like she'd been out in the sun for a while, and she wore a Gi very similar to Ethan's, except the dark-red was pink, and the black was blue, and she had no symbols on her Gi. Her hair long and dark-brown, and went about halfway down her back, and oddly enough, she happened to have a golden tail, just like Ethan.

The other woman, who was a bit closer, had a light-purple skin, and the same hair as the other woman, but it was dark-green. She wore a very long tunic that went down to her knees, and it was black, and had shoulder-pads, and long black sleeves. She had a huge white circle on the center of her tunic that seemed to have two symbols smushed together. On top was the symbol "西", meaning west, and on bottom was the symbol "女", meaning woman. She wore black pants, and black boots, as well. Ethan sensed their energies, and she seemed to be the one with the stronger power, but the other woman seemed to be winning their spar.

However, "West Woman" suddenly engulfed her body in flames, and then kicked the other woman very hard, sending her flying backwards towards Ethan. Ethan put his arms up, and caught her gracefully. The woman gasped, and turned her head to look at him.

"Who are you?" She asked. Ethan smiled.

"My name is Ethan! I come from Planet Earth! Who are you?" He asked. She gave a forced smile back.

"Uh… My name is Everin." She responded. The other woman was walking towards Ethan.

"So, you say you're from Earth? King Anjo seemingly sent you to the wrong place then… My name is Kya Kai, and I'm the West Cardinal Kaio." She said. Ethan's eyes widened.

He had just traveled four months for what seemed to be nothing.

"So that means I'm going to have to travel another four months back across that lava river, then I'm going to have to figure out which way is north, THEN travel another four months to meet this Kau Kai?! I don't have time for that, Miss Kya Kai! My planet is in danger; Demon King Keonde is going to kill everybody in a year if I don't return to stop him! So, please, train me!" Ethan shouted. Kya Kai blinked a few times.

"... You want me to train you, huh? Well, okay, but you have to pass my test first." She said. Ethan nodded.

"I'll do anything!" He shouted. Kya Kai smirked.

"Excellent. Well, first, you should probably put Everin down. She looks a tad bit aggravated at you." Kya Kai said.

Ethan looked down at Everin, whose arms were folded over her chest, and whose face resembled a woman that wanted to kill him. He gently set her upright on her feet, and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling.

"Haha, sorry about that! I just kind of forgot that you were there in my arms!" He said. Everin angrily mimicked his laugh, making it sound completely ridiculous, and then she turned away from him.

"Ah, c'mon, I don't wanna get off to a bad start with you… I wanna be friends!" He shouted. Everin looked over her shoulder, and laughed.

"Me? Be friends with you? Haha! That's funny! You're from Earth, right? You're just a simple Human. I'd never be friends with a Human!" Everin shouted. Ethan turned away from her, and folded his arms over his chest.

"Well fine then. Maybe I didn't want to be friends anyways!" He shouted in return.

Kya Kai giggled at their bickering towards each other, and then walked in between them.

"Ethan, is it? Your test is to defeat my student, which is Everin. If you can defeat her, I'll train you. However, if you lose to her, you're going to have to travel back across the Burning River of Hell to return to King Anjo." Kya Kai said. Ethan quickly turned around, and glared at Everin.

"... If beating you will help me save my planet, then it's something I'm going to have to do…" He said, in a very serious tone. Everin giggled.

"Boy, I've been here for years. There's no way you're going to beat me… Sensei Kya has taught me a lot. I don't think you'll even land a hit on me." She responded.

Ethan and Everin growled, and Kya Kai turned around, yawned, and began walking towards her house.

"Lemme know the result tomorrow when I wake up. Kay? Kay. G'night, guys." She said. She opened her door, and shut it, and shut the blinds on her windows.

"... On your go, Human." Everin said. Ethan nodded. He ran towards Everin, and threw a punch towards her head. She ducked, and, while holding herself up with her hands, thrusted both feet upwards into Ethan's stomach, forcing him back a few steps. He threw himself forward again, and tried to slam his head against Everin's, but she side-stepped, grabbed his head, tucking it in her arm tightly, and she began running towards one of the trees, smashing his head on it. The tree tipped over, and loudly hit the ground with a thud.

Ethan fell backwards, and began rubbing his head. He then sprung back up onto his feet, and took a step towards Everin. She thrusted her fist forward, and punched him right in the jaw, and then pushed him, forcing him to fall over onto his back. He groaned in pain. She jumped up into the air, and then slammed down on his chest, which would have broken some bones if he was alive. She sat there, staring down at him with an angry face.

"Listen to me. You get off of this planet right now, got it? Sensei Kya only has room enough for one of us, and that one is going to me. So leave before I have to beat you out of here." She said, in a very serious tone.

Ethan blinked a few times, and then he started laughing. Everin tilted her head as she stared at Ethan with an angered expression.

"What's so funny, Human?!" She shouted in his face. He looked up at her, and stared into her bright-green eyes.

"You're just… You're pretty when you're angry." He said. Everin began heavily blushing a bright-red color on her cheeks. She slapped him across the face, and looked away.

"Don't say that! That's…" She began.

"Embarrassing?" Ethan finished. She looked down at him again, her eyes widened.

Everin got up, and off of Ethan. He shot up off of the ground, and stood in front of her, fists clenched. Everin stood, quietly, staring at Ethan. Ethan took his Gi top off, and removed the black undershirt that was underneath it. He then removed his black wristbands and boots, and threw them to the side. They all hit the ground with a thud. He put his Gi top back on. He also took his sash off, and threw it to the ground. It hit with a thud. Underneath his sash was his hidden, golden tail. It unwrapped from around his waist, and swayed back and forth behind him. Everin gasped.

"Y-You're…" She began.

"I have a tail like you, yes." He finished.

Everin was astonished. She didn't know what to think. She walked over to Ethan, and began walking around him, observing him.

"... Well, you do have the build for one…" She spoke. Ethan looked confused.

"For what? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"What am I talking about? What were you talking about when you were saying you were a Human?!" She asked, in a demanding voice. Ethan scratched the back of his head.

"... I am a Human." He responded.

"No, you're not!" She shouted back at him.

"... Yes I am. I was born and raised on Planet Earth. I just have this… Strange abnormality, that's all." He said.

Everin shook her head, and growled.

"You're not a Human. You're a Ryken." She said. Ethan looked completely lost now. She walked over to him, and her tail wrapped around his.

"... I don't know why you don't know what you are, but I'll tell you. C'mon." She said. She led him to her favorite place on the planet, which was a small cliff that had a perfect view of the emptiness that surrounded them. It was beginning to get dark now, as the tiny sun that surrounded Kya Kai's Planet was beginning to set.

Everin and Ethan set next to each other on the edge of the small cliff, staring into the distance.

"Ethan, you're not a Human… You come from a race of warriors known as the Rykens… We lived on Planet Ryka, and we were led by King Ryken." She said, softly. Ethan simply stared into the distance, refusing to believe it.

"... Yeah, but…" He began.

"How did you end up on Earth?" She finished. He looked at her, and she looked back, and smiled lightly. "... The Rykens sent their newborns to distant planets to conquer them so that the Rykens could sell the planets for profit… You just happened to be sent off to Planet Earth. Something must have happened where you lost your memory, though, because you didn't destroy it. You, ironically, saved it…" She said in a soft voice.

Ethan closed his eyes, and shook his head. His body was tense, and many thoughts were racing through his mind at this moment.

"... I'm a Human now, Everin… I live among the Human race… My best friend is a Human… My teacher is a Human…" He said. Everin's tail tightened around his, and she scooted closer to him. They looked at each other. She leaned forward, closer to him.

"But you can still change… You can still be one of us…" She whispered.

"I'm not a bloodthirsty monster like your race is." He whispered back.

"Neither am I…" She responded.

Ethan stood up abruptly, and began walking down the cliff. Everin stood up, and ran after him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Leaving this planet like you told me to." He responded. Everin ran around Ethan, and now stood in front of him, stopping him.

"Ethan, stop… You didn't lose yet. We didn't finish our battle." She said. Ethan simply glared at her, and then looked past her to see the entrance to the Burning River of Lava. She walked closer to him, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Ethan, come on… Just because you're a Ryken doesn't mean you have to be upset! It's not a bad thing!" She shouted.

Ethan didn't listen to her, however. He had no idea what to think. His destiny was to take over or destroy the planet he'd come to love? He just couldn't believe it. But, his thoughts were halted when Everin leaned up, and pressed her lips against his, and they began kissing. He wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes. Then, they pulled away, and he stared at her, blinking.

"Now will you listen to me, Ethan? You don't have to leave, you can tell Sensei Kya that you beat me." She said.

"That's not honorable." He responded. Everin pushed him away, and took a few steps back.

"Fine. If you really want to duke it out, then we will. But just because we just kissed doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you!" She shouted.

Ethan clenched both fists, and glared at Everin.

"I'll have you know that the clothing I took off was, infact, weighted clothing that hindered my power. Now, I'm at my full strength, and I should be a match, even for you." He said. Everin chuckled.

"It's on!" She shouted. They both began running at each other at their full speed, and they locked hands, beginning to try and forcefully push each other as hard as possible. Their bodies shook due to the sheer force of their power. A light blue aura formed around Ethan's body, and a pink aura formed around Everin's, and they clashed in the middle, their auras seemingly fighting each other as they were fighting each other.

Everin chuckled.

"I think you're starting to lose your strength, Ethan." She said. Ethan smirked.

"Not at all… I think it's you who's lost her strength." He said. They both, at the same time, brought their knees up to hit each other in the stomach, but since they thought alike, their knees clashed. They stood in the position for a few moments, before attempting to do the same thing with their other knee, causing another clash again. They put their knees down, and stood their ground once more.

"Everin! I think you're cute!" Ethan shouted. Everin giggled.  
"You're just trying to distract me, aren't you?" She asked. Ethan shook his head.

"No. I just wanted to apologize." He said.

"For what?" She asked.

"This."

Suddenly, from behind Everin, a copy of Ethan slammed his fist into the back of her neck. The copy of Ethan disappeared, and Ethan mumbled something that didn't make sense. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her strength diminished; she fell forward onto Ethan, unconscious. He caught her, and picked her up, and carried her like a baby to Kya Kai's house. He went inside, and laid her down on a couch, and covered her up with a blanket. He went back outside, and put his weighted clothing back on, and meditated until it was morning…

The next day, Kya Kai walked outside of her house rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Good morning, Everin. Has that Ethan guy left yet?" She asked. Ethan looked over at Kya Kai.

"No. "That Ethan guy" actually defeated Everin last night. She's in resting on your couch." Ethan said. Kya Kai smirked.

"Ooh? I guess you have a little more strength than I thought…" She said. Ethan nodded.

"I was wearing weighted clothing, Miss Kya Kai." He said.

"Please, call me Sensei Kya." She said. Ethan smiled.

Kya Kai's house door opened, and Everin came out, staring at Ethan. Ethan smiled at her.

"... How? How the Hell did you do that? There's no way!" She shouted.

"I told you. My teacher is a Human. It's called the Multiform technique, where you cut your power in order to make a copy of yourself that you control. In the case of our spar last night, I increased my power enough so that when I used the Multiform technique, I would be as strong as I was when we started our spar. I commanded my Multiform to hit the pressure point in the back of your neck so that you'd be painlessly knocked out." Ethan explained. Everin started blushing, as she began moving towards Ethan.

"You're… A fighting genius…" She said, in a soft voice.

"I wouldn't call myself a genius, I'd call myself more of a-" Ethan began.

Everin lunged forward, and wrapped her arms around Ethan tightly, nuzzling her head against his chest.

"I love you." She said. Ethan stood there, more confused than he'd ever been.

"... I thought that took, like, years of knowing a person." He said. Everin giggled.

"Love at first sight is different." Everin said. She looked up at Ethan, her cheeks bright pink. Ethan wrapped his arms around her, and embraced her hug.

Kya Kai began laughing. She thought that it was adorable.  
"You guys are so cute. I mean, it's random, 'cause she hated you at first, but it's still adorable." She said. "All right, don't you think it's time to train?" She asked. Everin let go of Ethan, and they both looked at Kya Kai.

"Yes, Sensei!" They shouted, simultaneously. Kya Kai got a huge grin on her face.

"Good… Now let us begin." She said.

As Ethan and Everin began their training with Kya Kai, Miko, Masmik, Sileanic, Sayaka, Evan, and Ayumi were already four months into their training. They had been, under the instructions of Guardian Fluete, sparring, using weighted clothing, and learning how to better their Ki and Sensing abilities. But, after four months, Guardian Fluete realized that it was time to put the fighters into a place that they'd never experienced before. He brought them inside of his Lookout into a pitch-black room, which only showed the light of a bright-white door at the end of a long hallway. All of the fighters had followed him there.

"Guardian Fluete, what is this room?" Miko asked. Guardian Fluete smirked.

"You all will enter that door, and it will be sealed behind you until you manage to clear the objectives necessary to come back out." He said. Everybody looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Okay. Sounds easy to me, but if it's part of training, we'll do it." Masmik said. The group of fighters headed towards the shining doorway, unsure of what would be beyond the light… They entered the room, and behind them, the door slammed shut. They looked around the room. It was… Odd. It looked like they had just gone through the door and turned around and went back out. In other word - they were in the same, identical hallway they were just in. They walked to the end of the hallway, and there Guardian Fluete stood.

They were all confused.

"So, how was the training? Was it any good?" He asked. Everybody looked at each other.

"... What training? We just… Walked in and came back out…" Sileanic said. Guardian Fluete chuckled.

"Oh, that's right… I forgot to tell you that you won't remember any of it!" He said. The group began laughing, as they followed Guardian Fluete out to the Lookout, where it was a circular, floating platform with all marble tile. But once they got out there, something was odd. They saw a man meditating towards the edge of the Lookout. He stood up, and turned towards them. It was Keonde!

Evan growled, and began running towards him in a fit of rage.

"Give me back my daughter, you monster!" He shouted at Keonde. Keonde simply chuckled, and pointed towards Evan. Then, out of nowhere, Bella appeared from thin air and headbutted Evan on his side, sending him slamming into the ground. Bella began laughing maniacally, her eyes glowing a bright red color. Evan looked distraught; his very own daughter had just attacked him.

"Bella, it's me! Your Dad!" Evan shouted. Bella laughed again.

"I have no Dad." She said, in a very deep, serious, sinister voice. She then flew forward towards Evan, and attempted to slam down with her feet onto his neck, but behind her, Ayumi caught her by her arm, and pulled her back.

Bella looked over her shoulder, and then sent her foot right into Ayumi's stomach. Ayumi groaned in pain, but still held on to Bella. She swung Bella over her head, and onto the ground in a rainbow motion. Bella sprung back up, and thrusted her body towards Ayumi with such force that she went through her stomach completely, bursting a huge, toddler-sized hole through her body. Ayumi screamed out in pain, blood spurting out from her open, fatal wound. She fell forwards onto the ground, twitching in pain. Bella had blood all over her body. She licked some of it from her hands.

"The taste of Human blood will always quench my thirst." She said. Sayaka ran forward to help Evan in battle, but Keonde appeared in between her and Bella. He kneed her in the gut, and then slammed an elbow down onto her head, which broke the bone in her skull, and killed her instantly.

Miko watched in disbelief as his teacher was just killed in front of him. He clenched his fists tightly, holding back the tears. He screamed out in anger, and began running towards Keonde. He kicked him in the chest, and then sent his fist right through it. Purple blood spattered out from Keonde's body, but as soon as Miko removed his fist from his chest, the hole was covered back up with skin that seemingly regrew. Keonde laughed softly. Miko stood, shocked, and scared for his life. Masmik ran forward towards Keonde, his right arm shifting into a large, blue blade of energy.

"Spirit Sword!" He shouted. He went to swing it at Keonde, but Keonde ducked, grabbed his arm, and snapped it in two, and ripped it in half, causing blood to start steeping out as if it was a blood-faucet.

Masmik screamed in pain as his arm was broken and ripped in half, and as he fell to his knees, Keonde sent a knee right into his head, breaking a huge hole in his skull, and also making contact with his brain. Masmik twitched, before falling backwards onto the ground, dead. Keonde grabbed his dead body, and threw it over with Sayaka's dead body. He then extended his right arm out, and released a yellow Ki Beam towards Miko, which pierced through his heart, killing him instantly. Sileanic charged forward in an attempt to initiate combat with Keonde.

Meanwhile, Evan and Bella were colliding in a quick succession of attacks. Evan managed to get Bella in a chokehold, though, and she squirmed and squirmed.

"You've got to break out of whatever spell he's put you in, Bella! Please! This is Daddy!" Evan shouted. Bella bit down on his arm, and continued to struggle. She was like a rabid animal. A few tears ran down Evan's face, as he snapped Bella's neck, killing her instantly. Keonde and Sileanic stopped their fighting, and stared at Evan.

"That was your daughter… How could you do that?" Keonde asked.

"... I did what I had to do…" Evan responded, trying to fight back the tears.

Suddenly, Evan woke up in a bed. It was strange. One second, he was snapping his daughter's neck, the next, he was waking up in a bed. The bed was part of a circle of beds where all of his friends were. Guardian Fluete sat meditating in the middle. When all of them had woken up, he knew that they'd all be asking questions.

"What you just experienced was the Room of Hypothetical Scenarios. Hypothetically, we could have walked out onto the Lookout and Keonde could have been there. He knows where this place is. The room is nothing but your minds being transported to a Dream World, where you face your biggest nightmares. For Sayaka, her biggest nightmare was Qwerty coming back with Senpu under his control. For Miko, his biggest nightmare was Keonde convincing Ethan to team up with him to take over Earth. For Masmik, his biggest nightmare was not being able to use Spirit Energy in a battle. For Sileanic, his biggest nightmare was not being able to use Ki in a battle. For Ayumi, her biggest nightmare was to have to fight her dear husband and daughter in a battle. And finally, for Evan, his biggest nightmare was to fight his daughter in a battle while the rest of his friends were slaughtered by Keonde… And Evan was the only one who managed to conquer his nightmare." Guardian Fluete explained.

Everybody looked at each other, and then around at their surroundings. They almost couldn't believe that what they'd just experienced wasn't real. They were… Alive. They hadn't died.

"I want to go back." Sayaka said. "I need to conquer that nightmare and become stronger." Guardian Fluete nodded.

"All right… Follow me, and I'll show you you're training area…" He said. The fighters all got off of their beds, and began following Guardian Fluete back to the room they'd just come out of.

Seven more months passed, and Ethan and Everin's training was going excellent. Kya Kai was testing them on everything; their speed, strength, endurance, offensive skills, defensive skills, Ki Usage, and Ki Control. She was really pushing their limits. Through those months, Ethan had learned many things from her. His power had risen tremendously, and he'd even picked up two new skills from her, too.

" _All right, Ethan… I'll teach you the same two techniques that I taught to Everin years ago. But I must warn you - if you are not in complete control of your body, if you do not focus perfectly, these techniques can, and will, kill you instantly. The first technique is known as the Flame Form. The Flame Form is not an attacking skill, but moreso a buff. By using it, you can enhance your overall strength, your speed, your endurance, and your Ki Control. By gathering energy from all of the heat sources around you and combining it with your Ki, you can force a burst of Ki-infused flames to engulf your body, which boosts everything I just listed. Your power will be increased by five times, and if you push its limits, it can increase your power up to twenty-five times. The downside is that if you aren't in complete control or focus, or if you use it for too long, your muscles will begin to strain and burn, and everything, and I mean EVERYTHING will disconnect. Your lungs will disconnect from your heart, all of your muscles will no longer work together, your bones will begin to shatter, and everything will fail, leading to either your death, or your inductance into being brain-dead._

 _The next technique I'll teach you is known as the Hyper Tornado. This is an attacking technique, and uses the basis of the Flame Form. You gather energy from heat sources around, but also from all living things around, and you infuse it into your body. You surround yourself with this energy, and you begin spinning at a very fast speed to increase the radius of this technique. It sounds dull at first, and it's slightly hard to explain, but you'll pick it up with no problem, and once you use it against a real opponent, you'll see how devastating it can actually be…"_

Through those seven months, under Kya Kai, Ethan learned the Thunder Flash technique, the Flame Form technique, and the Hyper Tornado technique. But, Kya Kai calculated that it would take Ethan about a month to get back to King Anjo's Checkin station to return to Earth…

"Ethan, you've trained under me for a total of seven months, and you have been a spectacular student. But I've thought, and thought about it… It will take you about a month to return to the Checkin Station that King Anjo runs. I can't bring you back home. So… You should probably start heading back." She said. Ethan nodded.

"I need to contact somebody. Can you help me with that?" Ethan asked. Kya Kai nodded.

She began concentrating, moving her telepathical communications to Earth.

"Just tell me who you need to talk to." She said. Ethan nodded.

"I need to talk to Guardian Fluete." He said. She nodded, and turned around.

"Just place a hand on my back, and begin talking."

Down on Earth, Guardian Fluete was meditating as the others trained. They now wore weighted clothing, and their powers were much, much stronger. He suddenly heard a voice that echoed a lot within his head.  
"Guardian Fluete? Can you hear me?" The voice said. Guardian Fluete smiled, knowing it was Ethan.

"Loud and clear, buddy. How's Kau Kai's training treating you?" He asked. Ethan chuckled.

"Well, that's a long story… In short, I'm on the wrong Cardinal Kai's Planet, but I did get training, and I'm a lot stronger now…" Ethan said. "Anyways… I've contacted you because I need you to revive me with the Lizard Spheres. It's going to take me about a month to cross the Burning River of Lava to return to King Anjo's Checkin Station, so I need to start now." Ethan said. He then began whispering some other details about the wish to him.

Guardian Fluete nodded.

"I have the Lizard Spheres in my Lookout, and you'll be alive shortly." He said. Guardian Fluete went and got the Lizard Spheres from his Lookout, and set them in a special pattern. The Lizard Spheres were a faded green color, and they had bright yellow stars in the center of them. There was the One-Star, Two-Star, Three-Star, etc. The One-Star went in the middle, the Two and Three-Stars went above it, the Four-Star went on the right, the Five and Six-Stars went below it, and the Seven-Star went on the left. As the Lizard Spheres were gathered together, they glowed a golden color in unison.

Guardian Fluete placed his hands over the Lizard Spheres, staring down at them.

"Eternal Dragon of Earth that I have created, arise and please grant me my wish!" He shouted. The clouds darkenned all around Earth, and purple and green lightning shot down, booms of thunder heard echoing across the planet. A large, golden light arose out of the Lizard Spheres, and began swirling and unwinding itself into the sky, before revealing itself. It was a long, light-blue Dragon, with antlers coming out of his head, and flowing hair coming out, as well. He had long, flowing whiskers, which were light-green, and bright-red eyes. His teeth were sharp, like fangs, and he sported two arms and two legs, all with either four fingers or four toes.

His voice was deep, and raspy, and his snout was long, and he had crescent-shaped nostrils. His tail was three-fourths of his size, and his elongated stomach was tan.

"... You who has summoned the Eternal Dragon, Doragon, speak your wish, and I shall grant it…" Doragon spoke.

Meanwhile, in The After Life, Kya Kai said her farewells to Ethan, and then Ethan and Everin were to say their farewells. Everin walked up to Ethan, looking down at the ground, her arms behind her back. She sniffed.

"Am I… Ever going to see you again?" She asked. Ethan smiled.

"I have a feeling that you'll see me again sometime soon…" He responded. Everin lightly smiled, and looked up to him, her eyes full of the same tears that she was trying to fight back.

"Go get 'em, Ethan. You can defeat him. I know you can… You're the strongest guy I know." She said. She then threw herself onto Ethan, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Ethan lightly put his arms around Everin, and rubbed her back.

Then, there was a light ringing noise, and Ethan's golden halo disappeared over his head. Everin let go, and turned away. Ethan noticed how upset she was, and gently turned her around, and placed his hands onto her cheeks.

"Hey, don't be upset, okay? I don't want you moping around while I'm gone. You need to be happy. Continue your training. Strive to be the best…" Ethan said. Everin nodded. They both leaned closer to each other, and then they gently pressed their lips against one another, sharing one last kiss before Ethan had to leave.

After they were done, Kya Kai shot a beam of white energy towards Ethan, which hit his clothes, making them glow a bright white color. When the white disappeared, he noticed that the symbols on his Gi were different. On front, in place of the Crane symbol was the symbol "救", meaning "savior". On the back was Kya Kai's symbol. Ethan turned, and began heading towards the Burning River of Lava, but then he turned around once more.

"Oh, I forgot - Everin, I have a parting gift for you." He said. Everin tilted her head.  
"What is it?" She asked.

"You're coming with me." He said. Everin blinked a few times.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Ethan pointed to above Everin's head, where her halo was now non-existent.

"I… I had you revived with the Lizard Spheres on Earth. You're coming home with me." He said. Everin got a huge grin, almost like a little child would when seeing candy. She ran up to Ethan and tackled him onto the ground, laughing hysterically with her arms around him.

"I can't believe you did that! You're so amazing! You brought me back to life! I love you, I love you so much! This is the best present ever!" Everin shouted. Ethan laughed alongside her. They then said their farewells to Kya Kai, after Everin received the same symbols on her Gi that Ethan did, and they began back across the Burning River of Lava towards King Anjo's Checkin Station.

In less than one month's time, Demon King Keonde and Bella would invade the Earth to try and take it over… The only people who would be able to stop them would be the ones who have been training for the past year… Will Demon King Keonde be stopped, or will he annihilate the Earth with a sadistic grin?


	4. Chapter 3: The Fate of Earth

It had been one year since Ethan died, and Keonde announced that he would be invading. Up on Guardian Fluete's Lookout, Masmik, Miko, Sayaka, Evan, Ayumi, and Sileanic were all ready to go take on Keonde and Bella, or so they thought. Guardian Fluete wished them luck, and down onto the Earth they flew to go face the Demon King himself. Down on Earth, Keonde and Bella stood in the middle of a wasteland of dirt and small rock mountains, waiting for the fighters to arrive. Bella looked completely different now. She now had a dark-red scar going over her left eye, and she had a hardened face. She wore the same outfit as Keonde, with the same symbol. Her hair was now very short, too, going down only to the top of the back of her neck.

Keonde stood over Bella, his arms folded over his chest. Bella meditated on the ground, her eyes closed. She was sensing her surroundings.

"... They'll be here soon." Bella said. "It's sad; they're all coming to face their inevitable deaths." Bella said. Keonde chuckled.

"And this is why I decided to train you. I like your style, kid." He said. Suddenly, Keonde quickly jerked his head up towards the sky, his eyes widening. Bella got up, and stared in the same direction as him, a look of disbelief on her face.

"It couldn't be… Their powers couldn't have increased THIS much!" Keonde shouted.

They squinted their eyes, and they could see one - no, two - no, three strange objects coming into sight. They appeared to be white, spherical hunks of metal. They had caught aflame, and they were hurdling down to Earth at high speeds.

"Stay on guard, Bella! This could be one of their tricks I was telling you about!" Keonde shouted. The objects got closer, and closer, until it seemed as if they were going to crash land right on top of them. Keonde quickly grabbed Bella, and he hightailed it a few hundred feet away as fast as he could. The three objects slammed into the ground, causing a loud explosion-like noise to echo around the wasteland. The objects hit with such force that they created three huge craters in the ground.

The entire area was covered over with dust, and Bella and Keonde could sense three high powers from the strange objects. Behind Keonde and Bella landed all of the Earth's fighters, ready for combat. All except for Ethan and Everin, that is.

"Keonde. We've come to put a stop to you and…" Evan began. But he saw that neither Keonde nor Bella paid attention to them, but instead were staring at the strange three objects. They could all sense the high powers from the objects, too. Keonde signaled Bella to follow him, and they walked to the edge of one of the craters. About fifty feet down was a large, white, spherical pod of sorts. There was a red-tinted window, too. Slowly, the pod's door began opening downwards, smoke coming out as it opened. Then, simultaneously from all three craters, three figures rose into the air, and slowly hovered over to the warriors that now stood in front of them.

One of the men, the weakest of the three of them, was about 5'9", and Humanoid. Actually, they were all Humanoid. He had a large black afro, and yellow eyes. His skin was pale, and he wore a strange device on his face. It had a white piece that went over his ear, and a a green lens over his left eye, with a red button on the center of the white piece. He also wore a strange outfit that looked like a spaceman's armor of some sort. He wore white gloves and white boots, and dark-blue spandex underneath the armor, which consisted of strange bronze shoulderpads that seemed to point upwards slightly, and bronze leg guards, and a bronze crotch guard; and there was also a bronze guard that went slightly over his stomach. The rest of the armor, on the sides of his stomach and on his chest, was white, and there were lines that clearly outlined his chest.

Wrapped around his waist was a golden, ape-like tail, just like Ethan had. The man whose power was in the middle of the other two was very short, about 5'2", and he had long, spiky hair that seemed to have a greenish tint to it. His eyes were light-blue, and he had a black goatee. He had the same device over his left eye as the other man, but his device was turquoise instead. He also worse the same armor, but instead of bronze guards and shoulderpads, they were silver. He also had a golden tail wrapped around his waist, and although he was short, his muscles were huge, and he was ripped.

The third, and definitely most powerful man was about 6'0" tall. His hair was spiky, but not upwards, more spiky to the left side, and dark-brown. He had some long bangs growing over his face, too. His eyes were dark-purple, and over his right eye, there has a large, dark-red scar, as well as a scar over his left cheek. His eye-device had red lens, and instead of silver armor, he had golden armor. He also had the same tail as the other two. The three stood in front of everybody, large smirks on their faces.

"It seems like we have a welcoming party…" The short one said.

"Indeed we do, Kabaj." The man with golden armor spoke.

"Prince Riken, what shall we do?" The man with the bronze armor spoke.

"Well, Karrot… We talk to them." Prince Riken responded.

Keonde gritted his teeth together, a few drops of sweat running down his forehead. He could sense their evil intentions, and he could sense how much stronger they were than him.

"Hey Karrot, use your Scouter on these guys and get a reading." Kabaj said. Karrot nodded. He pressed the read button on his Scouter, and it began beeping. Then, yellow symbols and numbers came up on his Scouter.

"The blue one has a Power Level of 1'406. The little girl has a Power Level of 1'203. The pale one with the moustache has a Power Level of 912. The woman with the strange shell on her back has a Power Level of 1'004. The man with the long, black hair has a Power Level of 1'106. The man with the short black hair has a Power Level of 1'202. The last guy has a Power Level of 916. And the woman has a Power Level of 902. Not bad for what this planet's average Power Level is - 5." Karrot said.

Keonde clenched both of his fists tightly, a drop of sweat running down his forehead. He felt something odd… Was it, perhaps, fear? No; a Demon King can't feel fear, can he?

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Keonde asked. Prince Riken closed his eyes, and chuckled.

"That is Karrot, my left-hand man… That is Kabaj, my right-hand man… And I am Prince Riken, prince of the Rykens… We are here for two reasons… The first reason is because I am looking for my half-brother, Kyabetsu, who was sent year about… twenty-five years ago to take over this planet. Secondly, rumors have been spreading across the universe that this planet has magical spheres known as Lizard Spheres, which can grant any wish you may have. So, if you could hand both of them over, I'd really appreciate that." Riken explained.

All of the heroes exchanged looks and glances, unsure of who Kyabetsu was. But they knew that they weren't going to hand over the Lizard Spheres as easily as the Rykens wanted them to.

"What are you planning on using the Lizard Spheres for?" Sayaka asked. Riken then suddenly began laughing loudly.

"I'm going to use them to wish for immortality! I will rule the universe!" He shouted. Sayaka frowned.  
"I'm afraid we can't allow you to do that." She said. "And as for this Kyabetsu you were talking about, I have no clue who he is."

Riken's laugh stopped, and he began frowning. The words that had just come out of Sayaka's mouth disgusted him, yet excited him.

"So, it appears to me that we're going to have a fight on our hands then?" Riken asked.

"If that's what will make you leave, then yes." Sayaka said.

"Here's how this is going to work… I'll send Karrot in to fight one of your fighters, and whoever loses the ability to battle is the loser. We will keep going until all of the fighters on one said are unable to battle." He said. Sayaka thought about it, and although she didn't want to agree to his rules, she did, because they'd have a better chance of winning that way.

Karrot took a few steps forward, cracking his knuckles and neck. He chuckled.

"So, which one of you puny Humans is going to fight against me?" He asked arrogantly. Miko stepped forward.

"I will. I'm not afraid of you." He said. Karrot chuckled. Miko stepped forward, and everybody else stepped back, leaving an open battlefield for the two fighters. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to do the first move. Karrot reached up, and grabbed his Scouter, taking it off of his head. He tossed it to Kabaj, who caught it, and held on to it.

"... I hope you're not too overconfident. I might surprise you." Miko said. Karrot simply chuckled again.

Then, without hesitation, Miko began running forward towards Karrot, both of his fists clenched. He sent a quick punch towards him, but Karrot dodged it. He sent his knee towards Miko, and Miko caught it, and pushed off into the sky, launching himself up into the air. Karrot watched his every movement. Miko did a summersault in the air, and then forced his body downwards, attempting to slam down onto Karrot's head. Karrot caught one of his feet with his right arm, and slammed Miko down into the ground. He then jumped up, and slammed down onto his chest. The sound of bones cracking could be heard from Miko's chest. He groaned in pain, but he wasn't done yet. Karrot attempted to slam down onto his chest again, but Miko did a log-roll to the left, dodging it.

He extended his right arm up towards Karrot, his palm facing him and his fingers spread out, and he shot a small, yellow Ki Beam towards him. It hit Karrot in the face, and a cloud of smoke surrounded his head for a moment, giving Miko the chance to spring up, and kick him right in the chest. Karrot was sent a few feet backwards, but he regained his footing, and began charging back towards Miko. He violently swung his left fist towards him, hitting him right in the head, sending him flying into the distance, and then he disappeared from his spot, and appeared behind Miko, sending an elbow into his chest to send him slamming down into the ground.

Miko hit the ground, and dust kicked up, and the sound of attacks clashing could be heard from within the dust. When the dust cleared, Miko and Karrot could be seen clashing their attacks at inhuman speeds, but it was apparent that Karrot was landing twice as many blows as Miko was. After a few minutes of clashing, Karrot disappeared, and appeared behind Miko. He sent a roundhouse kick into his back, sending him flying hundreds of feet away. However, Miko had a trick up his sleeve. He turned his body so that his chest was facing up, and he picked his head up to look at Karrot.

"Kamehameha Ring!" He shouted. He opened his mouth, and a blue energy ball began forming, letting out a humming noise.

Sayaka looked shocked. She'd invented the Kamehameha years ago, but she'd never seen a variation like Miko was attempting. The blue energy ball grew bigger, and bigger the longer he waited. Then, he rolled his head in a circle, seemingly forcing the blue energy ball to draw a bright blue ring of energy. He also began charging a Kamehameha Wave with his hands. The blue ring of energy grew bigger, and bigger, until finally, Miko saw it as big enough. He blew onto the ring with his mouth, and it began rushing towards Karrot.

"I'm not falling for your cheap trick!" Karrot shouted, smirking.

The Kamehameha Ring swerved towards him, and Karrot swung his right arm outwards to try and deflect it, but as soon as his arm was to make contact with it, it flew up into the air, and it expanded. It then surrounded his body at about his waist, trapping his arms to his body. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Wh-What the?! What kind of technique is this?!" He shouted. Miko was still flying backwards from Karrot's attack. He turned his body around, so he was facing away from Karrot, still charging the Kamehameha Wave in his hands. He was flying towards a huge rock pillar, and he was going to hit it within the next few seconds. But, before he hit it, he thrusted his arms outwards, and released the Kamehameha Wave towards the rock. It slammed into it, and it had just enough force to begin pushing his body back towards Karrot.

Karrot still had a shocked look on his face, but it began to shift to a worried look.

"Wh-Wha?! Wha?! No, No! Karrot can't be defeated - Not like this!" He shouted. Miko's body was going faster, and faster as his Kamehameha Wave continued being shot. Eventually, he stopped shooting it, as his body had enough momentum, and he turned back around as he closed in on Karrot. Then, after a few more seconds of soaring towards Karrot, he put both of his arms out, like Superman would fly, and he slammed into Karrot, and both of them went flying towards huge rock pillars. They crashed through several before Miko was slowed down, and he did a few backflips away from Karrot.

The ring around Karrot's body began glowing a golden color, and it suddenly lifted from his body, and manifested into a large Ki Beam, and shot up into the air.

"Scatter Kamehameha!" Miko shouted. He extended both arms into the air, and then swung them downwards. The golden Kamehameha Wave suddenly split apart into seven different Kamehamehas, and they all collided with Karrot, exploding upon impact. Dust kicked up into the air, and everybody's jaws dropped. They had no idea that Miko had developed such a powerful technique during training.

"That was amazing, Miko!" Evan shouted.

"You have to teach that to me sometime." Sayaka said. Miko extended his right arm up into the air, and displayed his fingers into a peace sign.

He seemed proud of himself for the smooth victory he just achieved. Keonde watched in disbelief. Him and Bella stood a few feet behind everyone else. They considered themselves last resorts for the battle.

"He's not done." Bella whispered to Keonde.

"Are you sure about that?" Keonde asked. Bella pointed to the cloud of smoke, showing Keonde the shadowy figure that could barely be seen. The shadowy figure swung his arm as if swatting at something, and a thin line of yellow Ki, almost unnoticeable if not paying attention, began cutting through the air towards Miko.

"Miko! You fool! Look out!" Keonde shouted. Miko turned around, and before he could even react, he was struck by the attack, which cut his body into two, right there and then. He was cut at an angle, from his left shoulder down to his waist, his legs were cut right off.

The two halves of Miko's body fell in opposite directions. Sayaka shrieked in horror, and began running over to Miko's side. She knelt by him, and grabbed his hand with both of her's.

"Miko! Are you still with me?! Please, say something!" She shouted at him. She was now kneeling in the same pool of blood that Miko was laying in. Miko's vision was blurred, and he could barely see Sayaka. He smiled lightly, though.

"... Sensei… I think… I'm dead…" He whispered. Sayaka closed her eyes, and shook her head in disbelief. She'd first witnessed her teacher die, and now her student. Miko chuckled a bit, and with the last of his energy, he spoke:

"Tell Ethan… I said… Sor...ry…"

Miko's eyes closed, and his head dropped to the ground, and his life-force completely vanished. Sayaka rose up off of the ground in anger, as a huge blue aura surrounded her body, spiralling up into the sky like a beam of light. Her power began rising exponentially. The blue shell on her back fell off onto the ground, and it shattered. Her body began visibly throbbing, and veins protruded on her arms and legs. She began growling in anger, and muttering some things that nobody quite understood. Her muscles tightened, and suddenly, her body became three times bigger, as she expanded her muscles outwards! Her voice became noticeably deeper, and almost sounded mutated.

Kabaj's Scouter began beeping, along with Riken's, and Karrot's Scouter, which he held in his hand. The beeping continued, and Karrot's Scouter shattered in his hand.

"2'000… 2'500… 2'700… 3'000…" Kabaj said, as Sayaka's power continuously increased. She extended her arms out, and quickly pulled them to her side. A bright blue energy ball began forming within her hands, shining brightly across the wasteland.

"Ka Me Ha Me…!" She shouted, her voice seemingly echoing. The dust cleared in Karrot's area, and he was visibly damaged. His armor had holes in it, and his spandex also had holes in it, revealing his skin. Blood was running down his arms, legs, and face, and he had dirt marks all over. He looked furious.

Karrot slowly began walking towards Sayaka, his face full of fury.

"Go on, get angry, see if I care! In the end, you're nothing but a pitiful Human! You're weak compared to me, got it?! My Power Level is 2'500! Your Power Level is barely over a thousand! I'll kill you, just like I just killed that failure!" Karrot screamed.  
"... That failure? That "failure" was my student… And one of my best friends… I'll never forgive you… **NEVER!** " Sayaka screamed. She thrusted her arms outwards, releasing her blue energy ball into a huge mass of blue Ki towards Karrot.

" **HAAAAA!** " She screamed. Karrot extended both arms outwards, and took the attack head-on. He tried pushing it back at Sayaka, but the attack was too strong for him.

Riken's eyes widened. In his eyes, Sayaka had just cheated. He extended his right arm out, one finger pointing towards Sayaka. He focused, and then shot a tiny, purple energy beam towards Sayaka, which pierced through her heart just as her Kamehameha Wave exploded. Dust kicked up everywhere, and wind blew in every direction, forcing the dust to surround the entire battlefield.

"The fool!" Keonde shouted. Everything and everyone fell silent, as the dust cleared the entire battlefield. Sayaka stood, her arms outwards. She was panting. Her muscles returned to normal, as did her power, and as soon as her power went to normal, her body fell forward, the tiny hole in her chest seeping out blood. Her life-force was entirely gone. She was dead.

Where Karrot was was now pieces of his bronze and white armor laying in a crater. There was no sign of his actual physical being. He'd been completely annihilated. Masmik glared at Riken.

"Why the heck would you kill her like that?! What happened to one-versus-one?!" He shouted. Riken glared back at him.

"She cheated. The match wasn't officially declared over, and she jumped in to avenge her friend, so as a result, she joined him in another dimension." He explained. Masmik growled.

"I'll fight next. I have faith in myself that I can defeat your… Midget." He said. Kabaj clenched his fists together tightly, glaring at Masmik.

He took his Scouter off, and handed it to Riken, his body trembling with immense rage.

"Who are you calling a midget?! Look at me - I'm more ripped than you'll ever be, Human! Because of that, I think I'm going to enjoy pulverizing you!" Kabaj shouted. The two stepped forward from the sidelines, both having their fists clenched, both ready to face one another in battle. Masmik began to take a step, but Kabaj was much faster than he anticipated. It appeared as if Kabaj took a step, and appeared in front of him out of nowhere. Kabaj sent several jabs into Masmik, and then sent a hard punch right into his stomach.

Masmik hadn't even fully been on guard. He was surprised. He took a few steps back, and then realized exactly what he needed for the battle. He closed his eyes, and began concentrating. His body was engulfed with a light blue aura, and his right hand shot out a long, sharp sword. He opened his eyes, and his pupils had completely faded, and both of his irises were the same color as his sword and aura.

"... Is this a trick?" Kabaj asked. Riken pressed a button on his Scouter, and scanned Masmik's Power Level.

"No, Kabaj. The Scouter reads 5'600… His power has increased. I've seen something like this before… I believe it's called Spirit Energy." Riken said.

"That's right. But you forgot to add one part to that: This is the same Spirit Energy that's going to defeat the both of you!" Masmik shouted.

Riken smirked, and chuckled. He shook his head.

"It's good to believe in yourself, but it's not good to be optimistic; it's better if you look at it from a realistic point of view. You're all going to die." He said. Masmik then lunged forward towards Kabaj, and threw his fist towards Kabaj's chest. Kabaj was sent flying into the distance, but he regained his footing, and began charging towards Masmik again. Masmik began throwing a series of punches towards Kabaj, and he didn't defend against any of them. He groaned with every punch that landed, and it appeared as if he was getting dominated.

Bella folded her arms over her chest, and shook her head.  
"What a fool… He's too overconfident. That Ryken could have a trick up his sleeve." Bella said. Keonde looked down at her.

"Do you think so?" He asked. Bella shook her head.

"No. I know so." She responded back. Masmik continued beating on Kabaj. It was amusing to him.

"So, who's the stronger one now, huh?" Masmik asked. Kabaj growled.

"Sh-Shut your mouth, Human!" He shouted back at him. Masmik kneed Kabaj in the stomach, and then lifted his leg up, and slammed the heel of his foot down on Kabaj's back, slamming him down into the ground below.

Masmik kicked Kabaj in the side, forcing him to roll over to stare at him. He laughed in Kabaj's face.

"Okay. This fight has gone on long enough. It's time to end this." He said. He aimed his arm down at Kabaj's neck, his shiny Ki Blade pointing straight down at him. He brought his arm up, and then swung it downwards, ready to slice Kabaj's head right off, but he put his arm up, and somehow blocked Masmik's Ki Blade. When Masmik's Ki Blade collided with Kabaj's arm, it shattered into pieces, the Ki that shattered off of his hand disappearing. Masmik gasped, and then took a few steps back.

"N-No! It's impossible! Wh-What are you?! There's no way you could just destroy my Spirit Energy like that!" Masmik shouted.

Kabaj picked himself up off of the ground, and wiped the dirt off of his armor. Masmik's aura was fading in and out, and his Ki Blade was half gone. Kabaj slowly began walking towards Masmik, a face full of rage and hatred staring directly at him. Masmik took a few steps back, and it looked like he was actually afraid.

"What's wrong? I thought you said you were going to kill me with your "Spirit Energy"... Not so tough now that I shattered that sword, are you?" Kabaj said. Masmik threw a punch forward towards Kabaj, who dodged it. He hovered up into the air, and grabbed Masmik by his neck. He began choking him with one hand. Masmik tried to say something, but he couldn't, because Kabaj was squeezing too hard.

Kabaj then brought his other arm up, and wrapped it around Masmik's neck, squeezing even harder. Masmik squirmed, and tried kicking and flailing his arms towards Kabaj multiple times, but to no avail. Kabaj gritted his teeth, and continued squeezing Masmik's neck. On the sidelines, Sileanic clenched his fists tightly. He couldn't take it any longer. He began flying as fast as he could towards Kabaj. Masmik's body fell limp in Kabaj's arms, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was dead. He removed one arm from his neck, and extended it out towards Sileanic when he was only a few feet away from him. Sileanic couldn't stop himself, and he flew right into Kabaj's hand, Kabaj's hand going right through his body.

Sileanic gasped, and spit out blood. Kabaj grabbed his beating heart inside of his chest, and forcefully ripped it out. Sileanic's body also went limp, and his life-force disappeared. His body fell onto the ground next to Kabaj, and Kabaj let go of Masmik, his body also falling limp in front of him. Evan's eyes widened at the sight of his best friend dying.

" **SILEANIC!** " He screamed. He began running towards Kabaj as quickly as he could. Kabaj took Sileanic's heart in his hand, and threw it like a baseball towards Evan. Evan stepped to the side, and dodged the heart, but it curved, and hurdled towards Ayumi.

Evan focused on Kabaj, however. Getting hit with a heart couldn't heart anything. But he heard an explosion from behind him, and heard Ayumi's scream. He halted, and turned around, and saw that somehow, Kabaj had forced the heart to explode. Dust filled the entire area, and when it cleared, Ayumi was no more. Her body was completely blown to smithereens. Bella's eyes widened. Evan walked over to where Ayumi was, and he fell to his knees, trying to hold back the tears. Bella unfolded her arms, and began trembling, her body full of sadness and anger. Sure, she'd grown to liking Keonde, but Ayumi birthed her - Ayumi was her mother, and Evan was her father. She loved them.

Riken's Scouter began beeping, and he saw that Bella's power was rising.

"... 2'000… 2'800… Wait, no, it's spiking… 5'900… No; 8'000… **8'000?! KABAJ, WATCH OUT! THAT LITTLE GIRL IS HIDING HER TRUE POWER!** " Riken shouted. He glared at Bella, who had her eyes squeezed shut. She was mumbling something under her breath as she began slowly walking towards Kabaj. Kabaj was serious the entire time, not daring mock Bella. She approached him, and stood in front of him. When she opened her eyes, she had done it - she had begun to use the Kurēn'ai technique. She growled loudly.

"What's up with your eyes? You freak." Kabaj said. Without a word, Bella sent her foot straight up into the air, connecting it to Kabaj's jaw. He fell backwards onto the ground. Bella walked over to him, and placed a foot on top of his chest.

She extended her right arm downwards towards his body, and began charging a dark-purple energy ball. As the energy charged, she used her other arm to grab Kabaj by his right arm, and throw him into the air. She rose up, chasing after him, and began sending a fury of punches and kicks into his body, using one arm, of course, since her other one was charging the strange energy ball. After a while, Kabaj slowly began falling back down towards the Earth because of gravity, and she floated, watching him fall. Then, she aimed towards his body, a huge, dark-purple energy ball floating in front of her.

"Death Kikoho." She muttered. The large energy ball shot downwards towards Kabaj, and made contact with him, exploding, kicking dust up everywhere. Keonde and Evan both looked amazed at Bella's power with the Kurēn'ai.

Bella descended from the air, and landed on the ground, and slowly began walking towards Kabaj. Kabaj got onto his hands and knees, his armor now destroyed, laying as bits and pieces on the ground, burn marks, and blood stains all over from his body, which smoke now rose from.

"I know your kind. You think you can do anything you desire. You think you can take from me what's most important and get away with it. Well, you're wrong." Bella spoke, in a calm, yet infuriated tone. Kabaj attempted to get up, but Bella slammed her foot down onto his head, forcing him to smack down into the ground again. She extended her arm down again towards Kabaj, and began charging the purple energy ball once more.

"This time, I'll make sure you don't survive." She said. Kabaj growled, and began squirming, but her power was too much for him. The purple energy ball got bigger, and bigger, until it faded, and she grabbed her head in pain.

Evan's eyes widened. He knew what was happening. Bella stumbled backwards, and then fell down onto the ground.

"The Kurēn'ai… It's run out… She's too small to withstand it long…" Evan said. Keonde glared at Kabaj, almost as if daring him to make a move. Kabaj got up, and staggered over to Bella. He reached down, and grabbed her leg, and picked her up, and then slammed her down into the ground repeatedly. Her screams of pain were heard echoing throughout the land. Keonde roared loudly, his deep voice stopping everything.

He grabbed his head in pain, as veins protruded from all over his body. His pupils faded from his eyes, and his eyes began glowing bright red. His ears seemed to move upwards, and they transformed into sharp horns on his head. His muscles began to expand outwards, ripping his clothing. His head became more round, and he grew many more fangs, which now stuck out of his mouth. His hands and feet became sharper, like claws, and he grew larger due to his muscle expansion. His body took on a translucent look, and all over, he grew dark-blue crystalline objects.

"His Power Level is 7'000… And it appears as if he's… A Frosakian." Riken said. Kabaj noticed Keonde's transformation, and dropped Bella onto the ground.

Keonde roared out in anger, and slowly began walking towards Kabaj. Kabaj clenched his fists, and he did the same exact thing as Sayaka, basically, roaring as his power and body mass increased. He was now about the same size as Keonde, and they both launched off of the ground and began running towards each other. They both sent a heavy punch towards one another, their punches colliding in the middle of them, creating a shockwave over the entire land, forcing some rock pillars in the distance to shatter into tiny pebbles. Keonde gritted his fangs, glaring at Kabaj with his serious, red eyes.

"... Don't you **EVER** touch her again!" Keonde shouted. Kabaj got a large smirk on his face, and began laughing.

"Once I'm done with you, I'm going to slaughter her in cold blood!" Kabaj screamed.

Keonde's eyes narrowed, and he roared out again. They both, at the same time, sent their knees upwards, and their knees slammed into each other. They pulled back, and slammed their knees against each other again, staring angrily into one other's eyes.

"You're not going to make it past me!" Keonde shouted. Kabaj laughed in his face.

"Your fantasy is childish! So unrealistic! Now… You… Die!" Kabaj shouted. They both did a backflip backwards, and they stared at each other. Keonde disappeared, and appeared behind Kabaj, and roundhouse kicked him in the back, sending him flying hundreds of feet into the distance. He ran after him.

Evan rushed over to Bella's side, who was unconscious on the ground. He scooped her up in his arms, and rocked her back and forth slowly.

"Just rest… It'll all be okay, sweetheart… We'll defeat the bad guys soon…" He whispered. Bella's eyes shot open, and she glared at Evan, blinking a few times.

"Put me down, foolish Human." She said. Evan shook his head.

"Your my daughter… Why would I do that?" He asked. Bella frowned.

"I'm no daughter of such a weak man such as yourself…" Bella said. She slammed her head into Evan's head, forcing him to put her down, and she began sprinting over to help Keonde.

Keonde and Kabaj were fighting on par, and Kabaj was beginning to get irritated. He kicked Keonde, and backed up a few feet.

"This is it… You're done!" He shouted. He opened his mouth, and a small, orange energy ball began forming, specks of orange energy gathering in front of his mouth.

"... Super… Kamikaze… Ball…" He said. Keonde's eyes widened. Kabaj was going to do something stupid, he could feel it. The energy ball slowly began growing, and Keonde knew that if he allowed him to charge the attack, he wouldn't live to regret his decision.

He rushed forward, and sent his fist into Kabaj's stomach. Kabaj hunched over, the energy ball disappearing, his eyes wide. He looked down, and saw Keonde's fist lodged into his stomach, having somehow broken through part of his armor. He could also feel something cold on his stomach. Suddenly, a small sheet of ice began rising up Kabaj's body. He couldn't believe it: Keonde had just somehow froze him. The ice engulfed the armor that Kabaj wore, and he felt a chill go through his body. His skin turned light-blue quickly, and he growled. As the sheet of ice slowly made its way up to Kabaj's head, he glared at Keonde.

"This… Isn't… Over…" He muttered, before his entire body was covered in the sheet of ice. Then, the ice expanded, and before he knew it, Kabaj was frozen solid in a huge block of ice.

Keonde panted, and he slowly shrunk down to his normal form, his power depleting. He removed his fist from Kabaj, and took a few steps back. Bella stopped in her tracks, staring at Keonde with a large smile on her face.  
"Good job, Sensei! I knew you could do it!" Bella shouted.

"... You've killed both of my men… Do you understand what you've done? **DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!** " Riken screamed. Keonde, Evan, and Bella turned to stare at him. He crushed Kabaj's Scouter in his hand, the pieces falling down to the ground. He took a few steps forward, towards Keonde, his face full of rage. Keonde began walking towards Riken, ready to fight, and hopefully defeat him.

Riken's frown turned into a smirk.

"You've lost all of that power from before. Your Power Level is barely over a thousand now. Do you really think you can defeat me?" Riken asked. Keonde closed his eyes, and clenched his fists.

"Well… Maybe not with sheer power, no, but with a smart mind, and strategy, one can overcome anything." Keonde said. Riken chuckled, and made a gesture with his hand for Keonde to charge towards him. Keonde started flying towards Riken, but behind him, he heard the ice shatter, and he looked over his shoulder to see Kabaj come out of the ice.

He shrunk back down to his short, ripped self, but he was furious. He lunged towards Bella as quick as he could, attempting to spite Keonde. Keonde's eyes widened, and he disappeared just before Riken tried to punch him, and he appeared in front of Bella. Kabaj latched onto him, grabbing tightly onto his body, squeezing onto whatever he could. His body began to light up with a golden Ki, which hummed as he charged his power. Keonde grabbed Kabaj, and tried to throw him off, but his grip was too strong. He then figured out exactly what Kabaj was doing.

" **RUN, BELLA!** " He screamed towards her. Bella was frozen in place. He turned around, and kicked Bella, sending her flying backwards.

Then, suddenly, Kabaj's Ki became larger, and him and Keonde became surrounded in a large sphere of golden Ki, and Kabaj seemingly exploded, leaving a large cloud of dust in the area. Everybody was shocked, even Riken, who didn't know that Kabaj had such a technique. Dust filled the entire area, and all that was heard was the sound of multiple things hitting the ground. Bella ran into the dust to see if Keonde was okay, but once unseeable inside the dust, she screamed in sadness. The dust cleared, and there was almost nothing left of either Kabaj or Keonde, just a few pieces of their bodies and Kabaj's armor laying around. Riken smirked, and began clapping his hands together.

Evan clenched his fists tightly, and held his head down. Everybody he cared for had died. Miko… Sileanic… Masmik… Sayaka… Ayumi… All of his friends were dead. And Ethan hadn't arrived, either. Evan clenched his fists, his body trembling in anger. He began approaching Riken.

"... I'm going to defeat you, if it's the last thing I do…" He said. Riken began laughing out loud.

"You?! A Human with such a pitiful Power Level?! Oh, please! I think I'd enjoy myself more fighting a brick wall than fighting you! At least it might leave a scratch on my hand! Ahahaha!" Riken laughed. Evan gritted his teeth, and he began sprinting towards Riken out of anger, his Kurēn'ai active, the wings on his pupil flapping.

He attempted to punch Riken as hard as he could, but Riken caught his hand, and then kneed him in the stomach. Evan took a few steps back, but realized that Riken was now behind him. Riken threw his arms around him, and tightly locked them at Riken's stomach. He flew high into the air, and then began flying around in circles for over a minute. Then, after gaining speed and flying around in circles for long enough, Riken began flying down towards the ground quickly, and right before he hit the ground with Evan, he let him go, and Evan slammed into the ground, kicking up dirt into the air. Then, Riken descended down, and grabbed Riken by his arm, and flew up into the air again. He dangled him above the ground, and then began shooting him with tiny purple Ki Beams, which tore right through his clothing and burnt his skin, but he made sure not to penetrate through his body as to torture him more.

With every Ki Beam that hit Evan, he groaned in pain. Riken then began punching him furiously, for what seemed like the longest time. Then, he dropped Evan, and he fell down and hit the ground, laying face-up on his back. Riken descended from the air, and landed next to him. He placed his foot on top of his chest, and slammed down. A loud cracking noise was heard, and Evan screamed out in pain. Riken had just broken his ribs.

Bella sniffled. Sure, she was stronger than Evan if she wanted to be, but there was no way that she could defeat Riken. Riken continued stomping down onto Evan's chest, until they all heard a voice up in the sky.

"You… You stop that right now!" The voice shouted.


End file.
